Labios Compartidos
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: Shura vê sua vida totalmente bagunçada, sem qualquer sentido. Sua vida profissional estava consumindo suas energias, não tinha mais vida sexual, vida amorosa,nada, estava mergulhando em um poço que não via nem o seu inicio... até que um dia tudo muda 180º
1. O video

**Labios Compartidos**

Capitulo I – O video

**Shura POV**

Bom dia mundo desgraçado! Sol nojento que me deixa com dores de cabeça logo de manhã e o maldito despertador que é a quinta vez nestes quinze dias que é tacado na parede pela madrugada, não que fosse tão de madrugada assim. Vou no banheiro e fito aquela imagem inebriantemente horrível que saiu de um filme tosco de terror dos anos 70.

- Bom dia Shura, hoje estás com um ar irresistivelmente lastimável!

Obrigado cérebro por sempre aumentar minha auto-estima logo pela manhã, sim essa pessoa mal-humorada sou eu, não o eu de à muito tempo, mas meu eu actual. Tá eu sei, ando irritado e cansado desta vidinhas de trabalho – casa – casa – trabalho, sério nem tempo tenho tido para afogar o ganso tenho mais é lamentável ao ponto que eu cheguei… e se quiserem ir mais longe, sim minha mão já deve ter um belo calo desse esfrega - esfrega que nem é mais diário.

Falta de sexo é realmente algo muito grave, coitado do meu amigo, mas o trabalho chama por mim meu caro, e fazer o que se até agora com as putas você tem de ir com calma? Não é uma questão delas apenas abrirem as pernas tem de haver algo… que ultimamente passa recto por mim e do lado oposto da rua. Eu sei que sou um dos homens mais irresistíveis que eu conheço, talvez o problema é conhecer poucos, sendo que meu sotaque espanhol é de deixar qualquer pessoas com as pernas a tremer, nem tanto.

Eu acho que o problema são essas mulheres que passaram a não me interessar, não à nada de novo realmente, obvio que eu não espero transar com uma alienígena, obvio! Falta aquela química, aqueles arrepios… humm… que delicia.

Ahh droga quem será no celular a esta hora? O relógio do meu pulso marcam 9.30 da manhã nem estou assim tão atrasado, mas aquela droga não para de tocar… meu chefe! Porra eu esqueci-me da maldita reunião.

- Ah que brilhante inicio de dia, Camus vai arrancar minha cabeça… terei de bolar uma desculpa pela caminho não é mesmo? Só quero ver como isto vai terminar.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, vesti-me e voei para a empresa ainda com metade da torrada na minha boca, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse em um café forte. Será que Camus aceitaria a desculpa de que fui levado por um alien que tentou tirar meu fígado para experiencias bizarras?... Acho que não seria muito credível. Mas está na moda zombies… será, não Shura pensa em algo credível, estamos falando do Camus.

Subi para o ultimo andar da empresa, ela é mais uma espécie de escola de formação em artes, tanto em artes plásticas, musica e dança. Eu sou professor de espanhol, dança e ainda tenho a vertente de gravação e marketing, muita coisa para uma pessoa só não acham? Pois é eu também e minha mãe falava que eu seria um vagabundo… tomará eu ter essa sorte e viver à custa do estado, seria tão feliz!... E sem calos!

Passei recto pela secretária do presidente que me tentou impedir com alguma desculpa qualquer, abri a porta e fiquei atónico o meu chefe todo frio e com aquela mascara de perfeição que ninguém toca sentando em sua poltrona de senhor super poderoso, com um das nossas estrelas da musica rock, o corpo do loiro em cima de Camus subindo e descendo com a intensidade dos beijos na boca gulosa dos dois, indo para o pescoço e mordendo o ombro enquanto puxava a camiseta quase a rasgando para ter total acesso aquele pedaço de carne, engoli seco me sentindo incomodamente atento a cada pormenor ahh e as mãos de Camus que não paravam que percorrer as costas do outro, aquela exigência até que chegando às nádegas hunf… e apertando o prensando em si e ai que o outro geme… e… e eu… eu queria um buraco. Voltei-me devagar esperando nem ser notado, fechei os olhos com força e aquela maldita pasta caiu, eu vou assassinar alguma coisa hoje, nem que fosse um objecto! Ouvi um protesto do tal Milo, Milo à _"joder"_ Milo qualquer coisa, quem precisa de ficar decorando essas coisas?

- Shura Fernandez… como ousa entrar em meu escritório sem nem bater à porta?

- Eu pensei, mil… perdões Camus por interromper… a… o…

- Dança eroxual… - respondeu-me o loiro que agora se afastava do seu suposto acento. É, eu fiquei com cara de que raio ele estaria a falar e ele concluiu – erótica sexual, um dia eu te ensino…

Fiquei atónico, não sei se porque bem… eu gostei da intensidade que vi, do desejo, meu Zeus… falta de sexo me deixou entusiasmado com homem? O que… raio estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Eu não sou assim, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e constatei… é… falta de sexo, não tem outra explicação, mas nem precisei pensar em muito mais o olhar demoníaco de meu chefe chegou como um refresco.

- Não precisa Milo, homem não é minha praia, sou totalmente hete…

- Uhum seu pau é que não – quando ia responder um tapa se ouviu na sala, Camus estava bravo, o loiro iria ficar com a mão do ruivo bem na nádega vem feito viadinho, gostoso, filho-da… gostoso? Preciso de uma revista porno.

- Camus estão aqui, os documentos da reunião… desculpe o atraso – olhei para ele, não disse mais nada, virei o rosto assim como o corpo, caminhei o mais rápido que pode para a saída.

Entrei em minha sala, meu sangue estava fervendo, sim é verdade nós espanhóis temos sangue quente e eu não fujo à regra sabem, chutei, mas parei a tempo. Afinal eu não queria derrubar o lixo para depois ter de apanhar, chutei então o sofá, péssima escolha.

Meu pé doía, o sangue fervilha, o meu baixo ventre estava "agitado", aquela imagem de como é que aquela criatura o chamou de "eroxual", não me saía da mente. Que se foda, abri meu noot e fui até um site porno, eu tinha de tirar a imagem de dois homens se agarrando da minha mente não era?... Ou seria a imagem de mim mesmo gostando? Ou… putz a imagem de eu faz… nem termino o pensamento estou com medo de mim.

Entrei no tal site que todos os meus "inocentes" alunos andavam a frequentar. É mesmo aquelas pestes acham mesmo que nós não temos acesso aos sites que eles frequentam quando estão nas suas horas vagas ou quando estão na aula prestando atenção às suas deliciosas matérias e deliciosos professores, pelo menos eu sou uma total sedução.

Mulheres, mulheres com mulheres… e ele adormece, como assim ele adormece?... Melhor ver o sexo mesmo, vou procurar uma cachorra bem gostosa… esquece poder ser apenas uma cachorra, ahhh pode ser qualquer coisa, no meio da minha procura por algo que acordasse o pequeno, vamos lhe dar um nome o gostoso do meu pau. Achei uma loira, seus cabelos loiros compridos meios cacheados, uns olhos azuis totalmente envolventes, suas poses eram bastante femininas. Ela se virou com delicadeza quase dançando, mas cade os peitos?

- Ela é mais recta que uma tábua está pior que eu… tadinha

A câmara insidio mais em suas coxas e que coxas, passava a mão em mim mesmo imaginando que poderia ser eu ali a passar a mão assim como ela fazia e apertei, sua pele era tão branca que certamente eu a marcaria como minha, minha propriedade, e aquela bunda empinada e torneada… suspirei finalmente meu membro despertou e por uma criatura linda… e ela tirava a roupa uma espécie de vestido da antiguidade clássica deixando o cair de costas de forma elegante, sexual, minha boca estava seca, meu membro pulsante, queria mais e ela estava-se e AHHHHHHHHHH um HOMEM?

- PUTA QUE ME PARIU!

Fechei o noot instantaneamente batendo com a cabeça na mesa várias e várias vezes seguidas, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer comigo, eu não bebi!... eu não fumei maconha, explicação lógica eu estou dormindo, um pesadelo! Eu vou levar minha mão até meu rosto e beliscar se doer eu estou acordado se não… AHHHHH, mas que sonho tão real, vou fechar os olhos e adormecerei e acordarei em meu quarto com aquele despertador que será tacado novamente na parede… que ser gostoso!

- NÃOOO FECHA OS OLHOS, Shura você está louco… é falta de sexo, hoje vou pegar uma MULHER, morena, com seios do tamanho de dois melões e … hum que quadril… sem bunda! É bem isso!

Abri o noot novamente para checar meu horário de hoje e as aulas que teria de dar e o vídeo novamente "Afrodite", deusa do amor e do sexo… e que deusa... _"jorder"_ eu só poderia estar louco, fechei a página, aula de dança no segundo tempo e reunião depois do almoço sobre o senhor loiro cavalgante em cima de Camus… que dia maravilhoso e no ultimo tempo teria de dar aula.

O dia correu até que relativamente bem, mas pequenas imagens não saiam de meu cérebro. Como o seu sorriso, a intensidade de seus olhos, aquele pano deslizando por ele, e sempre que algo me passava pela cabeça entre minhas pernas alguém se lembrava que estava vivo, Afrodite foi o nome que não me saiu da cabeça o dia inteiro. Mesmo na reunião que eu deveria estar sério eu olhava Milo e pensava se aquele homem que tinha associado a si o nome de uma deusa tão cativante seria tão ou mais intenso que aquele que se apelidava como venenoso como um escorpião.

Fui para casa bem tarde, afinal sabem como é homem que mora sozinho, fui no mercado, comprei coisas para preparar a janta de hoje e da semana, fazia isso todas as segundas feiras. Temos de ser económicos a aproveitar as promoções, afinal é para isso que a mãe serve "te ensinar a poupar se você quer gastar o resto da mesada para vagabundar" tradução a mãe serve para te ensinar a economizar dinheiro para gastar em farra e putas, que mãe brilhante a minha. Cheguei a casa abri aquela cerveja gelatinha, coloquei a TV no noticiário podre onde só aparece desgraças e te faz pensar que a tua vida é uma maravilha. Fiz a comida tudo normal aconteceu desde de então só quando cheguei na cama, aqueles lençóis frios a tocarem a minha pele, me lembrei do maldito tecido a cair sobre ele… eu não sou GAY ok? Apenas, estou voltando à fase… da… da… curiosidade… só isso! Não que eu estivesse interessado em me afundar naquela bunda… uii e que bun… NÃO SOU GAY! E coxas, e boca… e vou dormir que ganho mais!

Três dias se passaram, parecia um zombi, sabem o que é rolar na cama e rolar e rolar e o sono não vir e se vinha eu sonhava com aquele vídeo. Maldito vídeo… se eu apanhasse aquele maldito eu irei me tornar uma viúva negra, o como enquanto o mato. Não é que eu seja GAY, apenas ele que é mulher demais, culpa é TOTALMENTE DELE por não saber aquilo que é e ficar se exibindo para nós machos desta sociedade. Deveria ser preso por assédio à orientação sexual das pessoas!

E chegou mais uma noite e revi o vídeo mais uma vez, quando me apercebo que ele posta um novo, meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos tremeram e a ânsia tomou conta de mim… o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Ele estava no vídeo, sentado entre as pernas de um homem robusto, moreno com olhos negros que passava a mão em sua pele alva apertando um pouco deixando assim como eu suspeitei as marcas vermelhas, beijava seu pescoço, colocando um dedo na boca de minha deusa a fazendo remexer e dar um leve gemido. Meu falo renasceu, porque ele esteve morto este tempo, nunca o vi tão vibrante como agora, ele chupou o dedo do maior e olhava para a câmara, sua língua na ponta do dedo do outro, fez a minha própria sair da boca e lamber o nada. E o vídeo terminar com os olhos azuis fitando-me cheio de luxúria assim como os do outro que se encontra ao seu lado o provocando.

Não resisti, abri o canal dele procurando uma direcção, um contacto, um e-mail, um facebook, orkut, twitter, o que raio fosse, encontrei o e-mail, abri meu e-mail pessoal, notei que não tinha saliva na garganta e uma dor no estômago fazia eu ficar quieto e nervoso… e meu membro chamava por atenção… e … suspirei profundamente e tentei escrever…

" Boa noite Afrodite…

Sei que deve ser mais um e-mail como tantos outros, mas realmente eu não sei o que se passa comigo que eu quero-te comer " …

… eu apaguei a ultima parte, não que não fosse verdade, mas não podia ser tão afobado!.. Eu ESTOU AFOBADO! Voltei a escrever e re-escrever e no final consegui digitar algo minimamente decente.

"_Boa noite Sr. Afrodite, _

_Espero que se encontre bem, vim lhe dizer que me fascinou, tudo em você me fascina, principalmente seus olhos que tem uma intensidade que eu nunca vi, realmente gostaria de conhecer um pouco melhor, seria possível?_

_Atentamente,  
>Shura Fernandez<em>

_P.S.: Desculpe o atrevimento"_

Enviar! Pronto e agora tenho 50% de chance de não receber nada, 30% dele pensar que sou um tarado retardado que tenta conversa com um artista porno e ele me mandar para aquele lugarzinho que eu queria era lhe dar e não tomar, espera mais um pensamento…ah quero nem saber… fechei o computador e fui dormir, me encolhi abracei o travesseiro pensando ser ele como se aquele objectivo tivesse o seu cheiro e fosse seu corpo, não lembro o que sonhei, mas deve ter sido gostoso de manhã acordei feliz.

Fiz minha higiene diária, tomei o café, tudo normal, estava aliviado com um peso a menos em mim, até ver meu celular, uma mensagem em meu e-mail meu coração disparou e lá estava o nome do contacto "Afrodite".


	2. Luz, camara acção!

Capitulo II – Luz, câmara, acção

**Afrodite POV**

Tinha acabado de sair de meu banho, como eu adorava aquilo, a espuma, a música sensual, as rosas oferecidas por todos aqueles que ficavam a me desejar pela noite fora. Saí da água meu corpo deixava cair os pingos da água em excesso que se acumulava em meu corpo, coloquei uma cueca azul para combinar com meus olhos, afinal eu tinha de ser irresistível até mesmo para mim mesmo, e meu espelho sempre suspirava por mim. Não que eu fosse um ser convencido, nem pensar eu era agora tenho a certeza que eu sou perfeito.

- Ah Afrodite como é que consegues ser assim tão belo, nem eu mesmo sei

Ri de mim mesmo, pegando a toalha para secar meus cabelos e sentei na frente do computador mais um pouco antes de ir dormir, ver os e-mails afinal eu estava à espera de uma resposta para a formação de dança que sairia na próxima semana em uma das companhias mais famosas do momento. Comecei por apagar os spams mas que coisas chatas, deixei uma música alegre a tocar no pc e olhava para a tela como se estivesse interessado em alguma coisa.

- Shura Fernandez, mas quem é esse? Uiaa mais um fanzinho, eu sou mesmo uma delicia…

Comecei a ler, meus olhos passaram a tela rapidamente, sempre ficava empolgado vendo um homem todo baboso por mim… mas que diabo era aquilo? Não aquilo só podia ter sido escrito ou por um retardado punheteiro, feio e brega ou por aqueles velhos cheios de anéis, com uma barriga enorme de álcool com uma conta churuda no banco que se cansou de mostrar as putinhas contratadas e quer uma bundinha virgem e gostosa, esqueçam a parte do virgem, por meus filhos não sou virgem nem nas orelhas!

Respirei fundo, abanei os cabelos e aquela fragrância delicada, dei um sorriso, achei a tela novamente fechei a cara, peguei o teclado, cruzei as pernas em forma de borboleta e coloquei lá o teclado comecei a escrever.

"Boa noite, ou deveria ser bom dia?

Obrigado pela consideração, mas eu não lhe desculpe pelo atrevimento não, porque você nem foi atrevido, sinceramente poderia ter sido bem mais atrevido, afinal não está me escrevendo para eu ficar corado como uma menininha e marcar um encontro romântico contigo em um restaurante familiar, pegar um cineminha e andar de mãos dadas por ai não é mesmo?

Mas por sua inocência e seu fascínio por mim, eu sei, são bem naturais, eu também teria fascínio por mim… na realidade eu tenho, mas se me conseguir convencer eu até poderei pensar no fato de lhe mandar um poster meu autografado. Mas por agora lhe deixo com uma foto para ir sonhando acordado.

Beijos  
>Afrodite"<p>

A resposta já estava feita para aquele gordo empresário, agora era apenas procurar por uma foto, a foto tinha de ser irresistível, quem sabe eu conseguisse um bom dinheiro com aquele velho que por hoje eu saberia que não iria precisar do seu remédio azul para se lembrar que é homem. Não era difícil então procurei fotos minhas que o Ângelo fizera para mim. E anexei na mensagem uma foto minha a preto e branco editada deixando apenas meus olhos azuis como sinal de provocação, estavam semi-serrados, o dedo nos lábios carnudos colocando-os um pouco para baixo dando um ar de inocência, que era destruída com a mão em minhas coxas as agarrando deixando assim o lençol caído sobre o quadril mostrar minha pele, um pequeno poço de desejos daqueles tarados.

- Como eu sou gostoso

E nisso meu celular toca, aquele toque sensual eu já sabia o que aquilo queria dizer era o Ângelo, no seu trabalho era conhecido como Mascara da Morte, um nome que poderia colocar arrepios nos mais tradicionais, mas se conhecem seu trabalho saberiam o porque. Era um excelente profissional e sempre tirava partido to rosto e do clima dos seus modelos, trabalhava principalmente com os efeitos de luz e sombra nas fotos a preto e branco realçando com Photoshop os pormenores que ele achava mais deslumbrante.

Atendi com um forte sorriso em meus lábios, afinal eu sabia no que aquela noite me iria reservar, luzes, flash, bebidas e muito sexo.

- Meu querido Ângelo, como você está meu amor?

- Afrodite, a noite está linda e eu poderia ficar aqui recitando uma cantada barata para tu te derreteres e ficares cheio de vontade de vir ter comigo, pulemos a parte brega, te encontro no estúdio dentro de 30 minutos. Passa aquele perfume de rosas, hoje você é meu.

Eu ia falar algo, mas a chamada foi desligada pelo outro lado da linha, meu corpo tremeu, aquela imagem de homem possessivo que deseja meu corpo, me puxando para ele com aquela intensidade única de um macho latino fazendo nossos corpos roçarem… minhas mãos passavam pelo meu corpo me recordando daquele momento indo para meus cabelos os puxando um pouco deixando eu soltar um gemido, nada abafado.

- Uiii, eu adoro aquele homem!

Vesti um jean roçado e uma camiseta azul clara, porém larga nos ombros para poder cair sobre um deles mostrando a pele branca que eu tanto me orgulhava, coloquei um sapato preto dando um toque elegante. Peguei nas chaves do carro as colocando no bolso de trás assim como os documentos, coloquei um chapéu por cima do meu penteado que deixava meus cachos caídos sobre minha nuca alva e saí para o estúdio.

Cheguei em pouco tempo, a noite estava agitada, mas naquele edifício mais afastado da cidade em um décimo quinto andar rodeado de espelhos, onde se pode ter total acesso à luz natural não apenas do sol mas como da lua e das estrelas, eu adorava aquilo, bati na porta como era usual.

Lá estava aquele homem, com uma toalha sobre os ombros, seus cabelos negros estavam molhados possivelmente ele tinha acabado de tomar banho, será que a temperatura aumentou ou o calor dele que era tanto que chegou até mim, ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar à "EL matador" de alto a baixo enquanto levava aos próprios lábios a cerveja os deixando molhados, eu não resisti e passei minha língua pelos meus como se conseguisse saborear os seus.

Caminhei e coloquei a mão em seu peito desnudo arranhando devagar até à cintura onde começava a ter aquela camada totalmente inútil de roupa, sorri e passei a mão pelo meu local preferido, olhei para ele e cumprimentei:

- Escondendo o que é meu?

- Apenas será a recompensa da sua noite

- Acha que gosto tanto dele a esse ponto?

- Ao ponto que não aguentares mais de uma noite sem ele, obvio não?

- Você não se acha de mais Ângelo? Eu sou o comestível, eu sou a delicia… eu sou

E não consegui chegar ao fim da frase seus dedos e braços fortes seguraram minha cintura e me puxaram para si em um baque, ele ergueu meu quadril sobre o seu o rebolando um pouco, meus lábios me atraiçoaram e deixaram aquele som escapar de minha boca, ele segurou meu queixo no alto o apertando um pouco, como ele gostava que ele me dominasse, aquele jogo de me deixar louco e desesperado por ele era meu vício, meu excitante vício.

- Eu sou o caçador e tu a presa Afrodite, eu sou o lobo e tu a comida… o abutre que espera tu apodreceres de desejo para depois te comer até não restar mais nada, nem os ossos para palitar os dentes.

Eu ia para falar algo, mas ele me empurrou, na realidade eu era uma peste, mas peste que ele adorava consumir para si, me deu um tapa na bunda me afastando resmungando que precisávamos de trabalhar afinal os vídeos estavam indo muito bem e as imagens também precisávamos de mais para conseguir mais dinheiro, agora que eu tinha decidido fazer curso de dança ajudaria não é mesmo?

Me aproximei do local de fotos estava uma bagunça afinal ele queria que eu me vestisse com farda militar, ele só poderia estar louco, eu com cheiro nojento de homem fedendo? Nem a pau, virei para reclamar e ele sorriu de canto, se eu reclamasse estava feito mesmo, suspirei e comecei a retirar a roupa atrás do painel, não que eu tivesse complexos em me mostrar para ele. Afinal ele já me vira em situações bem piores, retirei a roupa e vesti aquelas calças tropa de camuflagem verdes e uma regata branca, soltei meus cabelos e coloquei o boné… estava lindo, juro que desta vez eu estava sendo irónico, ou não. Porque sabem, eu sou daquelas pessoas que fico bem em qualquer género de roupa desde da feira até a Dior ou Versalles, eu não sou muito dado a marcas, elas que são muito dadas a mim. Não é culpa minha se elas ficam mais maravilhosas comigo e não com as piriquetes magras exibicionistas de silicone, porque aquilo minha filha não é tudo delas não uhuh quem dera.

Ele me ofereceu a lata da sua cerveja e comecei a beber para me soltar aos pouco, mais bebida, mais flash, mais ele me chamava de nomes que me deixava excitados, deixavam-me ainda mais dado, oferecido. Abria minhas pernas, passava a mão por meu corpo, colocava-me em fotos bem ousadas como as dos calendários de bombeiros. Bebia e deixava a cerveja escorregar por meus lábios e mais um par de mãos começaram a passar por mim, mãos robustas e firmes me marcando os flashes continuaram em disparo automático e aquele corpo começou a se colocar sobre mim.

Me dava arrepios, sim eu adoro ser domado, sou mimado e enraivecido apenas para irritar os outros e estes me pegarem de jeito, adoro um pouco de dominação e Ângelo sabia como me domar em todos os sentidos, seus lábios percorriam meu corpo deixando pequenas marcas, mas seus dentes em minha pele, eu tremia de ponta. Seus lábios foram até meus mamilos que estava duros devido ao clima, a música não parava de tocar, aquela batida forte de música electrónica, junto com a bebida e o sabor da sua saliva proveniente de álcool me entorpecia.

Suas mãos habilmente retiravam o resto de minhas vestes, enquanto o beijo aumentava, o calor aumentava, tudo aumentava, o meu baixo ventre se contorcia mais ainda, meu corpo não conseguia ficar quieto e percorria o corpo esculpido do moreno o arranhando vezes sem conta. Seus dedos passavam por mim como se quisesse decorar cada pedaço do meu corpo, e mais flashes eram ouvidos a sensação de ver observado me deixava louco em puro êxtase.

O suor percorria o meu corpo assim que seus dedos tocavam o meu falo, minha boca salivava pedindo algo que a preenchesse e assim foi, seu falo foi até ela entrando sem nem ser necessário pedir, segurei seu quadril e o afundei em mim vezes sem conta, sentindo suas veias pulsar em minha língua.

Ele abocanhou o meu membro deixando sua saliva escorrer por meu falo até minha entrada, aquilo era um pedido para eu abrir mais minhas pernas, meu desejo apenas ia crescendo. Colocou dois dedos em mim, ahh como aquilo era bom meu corpo retorcia-se de desejo, pouco tempo depois ambos sabíamos que estava pronto, masquinha se afasta de mim mesmo comigo resmungando por falta do seu corpo no meu, ele puxa meus cabelos os enrolando em sua mão se sentando sobre o cenário que ele tinha preparado para mim.

Minhas pernas foram abertas no alto me expondo totalmente a luz brilhante do flash, sim ele estava me exibindo com aquelas fotos. O líquido da cerveja passava pelo meu corpo que ele fazia questão de lamber como se eu fosse um objecto. Eu simplesmente me limitava a gemer e a revirar os olhos seu membro afundou em mim, dor, prazer, nirvana, meus pontos pressionados, o gemido do seu prazer misturado com o meu, colocou dois de seus dedos grossos em minha boca e eu chupava freneticamente assim como era suas estocadas e o movimento de minha mão em meu desejo.

Gritos, suor, saliva, tremores, adrenalina tudo subia, estava entrando em um precipício que não conseguia sair e apenas me afundava mais com o aumento da velocidade avassaladora, um turbilhão de emoções, queria que meu corpo rasgasse em pura tesão e no desespero tomado pela irracionalidade nosso alívio chegou, nossos lábios se juntaram como se dependessem do outro para respirar, para roubar o ar que faltava ainda em nossos pulmões.

Aquele processo se repetiu mais um e outra vez pela noite dentro eu sou ninfomaníaco e ele possessivo e perdidamente apaixonado pelo meu corpo, assim como eu sou pelo domínio que ele tem sobre meu corpo.

A manhã chegou e lá estava eu sozinho na cama no estúdio de Ângelo, não sabia onde ele estava apenas um recado de "Bom dia, saí não sei quando volto. Não se esqueça de deixar a chave no mesmo local." Sabem eu gosto que me tratem como vadio na cama, mas não no dia-a-dia, eu adoro ser amado e bajulado por isso me exibo é uma necessidade de sentir o desejo dos outros sobre mim, ninfomaníaco? Possivelmente esse seria meu maior pecado, luxúria e eu nunca me cansaria dela, fui tomar o primeiro banho matinal.

Me vesti com a roupa que cheguei, coloquei o chapéu para que ninguém me reconhece, pode não parecer mas muitas pessoas vêem aqueles sites porno, te olham, tentar pegar casquinha mas quando vocês as confrontam elas nunca sabem de nada, mas é bom, ficar na mão é hobbie desses Nerd's mesmo. E quem já viu Nerd bonito? NINGUÉM não que eu esteja a estereotipar, mas digam-me a chance desses caras não terem alguém? Românticos e caseiro? Me poupem isto é a vida real não o romance brega de passa no canal aberto todos os domingos de tarde, e não, felizmente nem sempre é a Lagoa azul graças a Zeus!

Saí do estúdio e fui para o shopping iria matar minhas frustrações todas ali, pulei pelos corredores, peguei nas bochechas das criancinhas, comi um monte de bobagens e comprei um cachecol rosa lindooo e maravilhoso cheio de plumas, porque eu sou uma bicha, mas sou uma bicha estilosa! Aproveitei e fui no spa, afinal este corpinho que Deus me deu tem de ser cuidado por mãos másculas, ah vocês sabem que nada melhor que depois de uma boa noite de sexo, uma massagem com aquelas mãos grossas e seu peso sobre o corpo e aqueles sussurros no ouvido falando quando você é maravilhosa ou maravilhoso. Peguei o celular para ver as horas e lá estava aquele velho tarado Shura Fernandez, ainda por cima era importado… e MINHA DEUSA O QUE ERA AQUILO! Meu corpo estremeceu, meu coração começou a palpitar e minhas pálpebras a dilatar… ele é… simplesmente… aii

" Bom dia Afrodite,

…"

… simplesmente lindo!

Continua…

Preview:

Shura: "Se é guerra que você quer é guerra que terá, vamos ver quem rasteja mais pelo outro Afrodite, porque neste jogo de sedução eu aposto a minha bunda em como sou eu que ganho… nem que para isso eu quase vire Gay. Porque eu sou macho, muito macho não tem hipóteses de eu perder, minha bunda sempre estará a salvo!"


	3. Os dois demónios

Capitulo III – Os dois demónios

**Shura POV**

A mensagem, era ele, meu Zeus e agora o que é que eu iria fazer com aquilo. Óbvio, eu iria ler e comecei a ler. Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente meu celular não consegui acreditar naquilo que estava escrito, como ele poderia o descartar assim, seu sangue ferver ainda mais a ver aquela foto, sim ele estava lindo… seus olhos o marcavam isso era mais do que evito, presunçoso, mas não era apenas ele que era eu também sou, mas não sabia exactamente o que fazer em uma situação daquelas, ou em quem poderia pedir ajuda, pensou em Camus, mas como é que chegaria no seu chefe e falaria " Chefe preciso de dar uma lição em um Gay que tem a mania que é gostoso… e de fato ele é, mas isso não importa, que se acha um máximo, pois isso também é verdade, se acha lindo de morrer, outra coisa obvia, mas que acha que eu sou um retardado e tarado por ele, tá eu sei que sou, porém eu preciso de uma pequena "vingança" cheguei à conclusão que seria demitido nos primeiro cinco segundo de minha frase. Todavia é isso eu sou brilhante, um génio que deveria ter ido para a NASA com certeza nada melhor que aquele Milo-metido-cata-todo-o-mundo para isto…

Desta vez não comi nada, precisava de falar com Milo o mais rápido possível, vesti meu terno, afinal não queria que meu patrão me matasse e quando soubesse que eu iria precisar do namorado em particular possivelmente Camus copiaria minha assinatura e faria o meu testamento em meu lugar. Pegou seu carro e saiu voando para a empresa, aquela mensagem, aquela foto não conseguiria pensar em mais nada naquela altura, seu corpo, principalmente seu estômago se contorcia de raiva pelo nervoso que passava, tentou ouvir musica mas era impossível, nada lhe agradava, o trânsito começou-se a acumular afinal estávamos em Nova York pela manhã se o mundo explodisse o povo só pediria que fosse na fila ao lado para poder continuar e eu como qualquer ser humano da face deste planeta blasfemava a amaldiçoava qualquer um que aparecia na minha frente. Estacionei o meu belo Seat Altero de cor metal, no estacionamento e segui para o topo da empresa como na manhã seguinte.

Suspirei fundo, comprei uma garrafinha de água mineral calmamente, peguei o elevador calmamente, mentira! Meu pé não parava de bater eu acho que mais um pouco o elevador cairia, bebi toda a água e minhas mãos suavam. Não é todos os dias que você fala que sua vida sexual é uma merda, que anda visitando sites porno e ficou interessado em uma homem… ou quase isso vá, mas mesmo assim para um desconhecido… bem melhor para um desconhecido que para seu chefe por exemplo… ledo engano.

Cheguei no topo e perguntei por Milo, estava no gabinete do meu chefe, NOSSA que admiração a minha, suspirei pesadamente o dia estava correndo tão bem que eu que iria jogar no mega prémio e ainda teria era de pagar o valor do mesmo. Entrei na sala depois de me ter sido dada permissão e lá estava Milo sentado no sofá de Camus de pernas abertas fazendo cafune nos cabelos vermelhos do meu chefe que estava deitado sobre o peito do amado de barriga para cima enquanto lia uns documentos, Milo beijava sua cabeça olhando para mim com sinal de "Caia fora" … mas eles estavam tão fofo… espera ai, que fofos? Que imagem bizarra seria aquela eu achei um casal de dois barbudos, com um monte de pelos pelo corpo roçando fofos?... Bem eu sabia que era mentira, mas eu precisava de colocar uma imagem de dois macacos acasalando na minha cabeça para tirar aquilo de minha mente ok?

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo e então tentei me concentrar no meu objectivo, abri e Milo ainda estava puto comigo e o meu chefe não tirava os olhos do documento, como ele era indiferente.

- Bem Milo, eu poderia conversar com você em particular? – Que indiferente quando eu falei o nome do loiro ali, uma sobrancelha se fechou em seu semblante e se o olhar de Camus fosse uma faca eu estaria esquartejado – É que eu preciso da sua ajuda …

- Fale aqui mesmo – seco, como eu esperava, porque é que eu pensei logo nele mesmo?

- Mas é particular… - eu juro que eu quase fiz beichinho ao falar aquilo

- Fala aqui ou nem fala Shura

- Porque Shura o que você tem para contar ao Milo é assim tão sério que eu não possa ouvir?

Ok, sabem que mais… as crianças não deveriam de ter medo do Papão, nem da Cuca sério comparado a Camus eles vieram de um mundo totalmente cor-de-rosa, puro, mágico onde apenas exista paz, o Camus certamente seria o último boss naqueles jogos de terror… mas engoli a saliva que estava a formar-se em minha boca e mais uma vez respirei fundo, me aproximei deles e me sentei sobre a mesa ao pé do sofá que ambos estavam sentado, me olhavam de uma forma curiosa e um tanto suspeita. Terminei por contar muito mais do que queria na realidade mas eles não deixavam de perguntar por pormenores principalmente o Milo, que apenas ria com as minhas reclamações de sexo. Na realidade a cara de Camus era cada vez mais de pouco amigos, li finalmente as mensagens eu estava a ficar assustado e li então a resposta que tinha recebido de Afrodite pela manhã.

- Eu não consigo controlar, meu estado agora é de raiva, pura raiva, eu quero seduzir este actor meia leca e mostrar que sou muito melhor do que qualquer um que vai para a cama com ele, eu preciso de ajuda, e apenas Milo pode fazer isso… aceita?

- Meu funcionário quer aulas de sedução com o MEU homem para conquistar um actor pornô, ah claro que sim, achei a ideia fantástica

E quando finalmente meus olhos estavam a se iluminar por ter conseguido, Milo cai na risada olho rapidamente para Camus que estava espumando ódio, meu coração gelou, eu fiquei petrificado, eu já falei que eu tenho medo dele?... Que os olhos dele fazem-me lembrar um seriel killer e que ele me olhando assim, eu sinto minhas forças sumirem?

- Tudo bem eu te ajudo

- Milo!

- Camus, você vai ter uma reunião e eu vou ficar sem fazer nada mesmo – o rosto de Milo passou pelo o de Camus como um cachorro afagando o dono, eu ri assim que Camus alargou o sorriso por causa da carícia e da voz manhosa do loiro que começava a beijar sua bochecha abraçando-o pelo pescoço e logo o tigre-possuido virou um gatinho ronronando.

Sério estou com mais medo do Milo do que do Camus neste exacto momento porque sejamos sinceros, só um demónio para domar outro. E sim, Camus aceitou que o Milo fosse comigo, mas afinal quem é que mandava naquela relação, porque o Camus sim ok era todo mandão, frio, calculista não seria mais lógico ser ele a mandar, não?

Comecei a seguir Milo para fora do escritório de Camus, ele realmente tinha um porte altivo, ninguém diria que ele era gay sabem, tipo ele não é que nem o Afrodite, não se maquia, não veste aquelas roupas justas, não tem tiques todos esquisitos, não se abana para todos os lados parecendo que vai partir o traseiro a qualquer momento… ele não é uma bicha louca para dar! Pronto falei! Falei! Não me achem pré conceituoso, porque eu não sou, mas vocês sabem do que eu estou falando existe uma coisa que se chama "limite" do ridículo, e Milo tinha uma luz, Camus também e juntos pareciam quase o casalzinho perfeitinho do século. Acho que é isso que eu queria para mim… acho que é isso que as pessoas procuram…! Tradução para um casal Gay não estavam assim tão mal… Bati na própria cabeça, sério eu preciso ir no médico aquelas pílulas para dormir estão matando meu cérebro, quando eu contar ao médico ele certamente que vai falar que eu preciso de ser internado que estou com um distúrbio SÉRIO do cérebro!

Milo entrou com um sorriso vitorioso em minha sala, eu não percebi fiquei inquieto e incrédulo com o que ele poderia estar a pensar. Ele chegou AHHHH ele derrubou TUDO o que estava em cima dela para o chão, fiquei furioso, caminhei rapidamente para cima dele segurando sua camiseta pelo colarinho o erguendo e mais uma vez aquele sorriso safado de criança sapeca.

- Se encosta na secretária

- MAS QUEM VOCE…

- APENAS FAÇA!

O soltei, respirando o mais profundo que podia até não poder mais e bufei como um touro furioso a ver Fafá de Belém rebolando. Me encostei na secretária cruzando os braços no peito não gostando em nada do que me esperava e foi ai que ele se aproximou com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto, uma pantera macho rodeando a presa, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com o sol a bater em suas orbitas fazendo o parecer… um demónio… eu preciso de parar de ver seriado na fox. Ele colocou minha perna dobrada, passou as mãos por meus braços os colocando uma a cada lado de meu quadril, eu apenas me podia perder naquele olhos, me sentia vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo protegido totalmente hipnotizado, será que era isso que se sentia quando se saía com um homem? Seria essa a diferença? NÃO PÁRA NÃO QUERO SABER! O empurrei então quando senti suas mãos em minha gola tentando retirar meu casaco.

- O que pensa que está

- Deixa de ser fresco Shura! Estou te ajudando!

- Eu não preciso de ajuda assim! Isso é assédio sexual!

- Meu caro se alguém tem problemas de sexo e uma mão empenada por causa disso é VOCÊ, eu estou muito bem serviço, obrigado! Agora fica quieto e faça o que eu mando!

Mordi o lábio, aquela coisa maldita tinha a fórmula mágica de explodir minha paciência é sério não sabia como é que Camus aguentava aquela peste maldita. É isso mesmo Camus era masoquista! Esse seria a única explicação, ele gosta daquelas coisas com correntes e chicotes… PAROU! E minha camisa foi aberta eu não precisa de me expor daquela maneira, não era mesmo mas assim que lhe perguntei o porque ele respondeu " Vamos pagar com a mesma moeda" ele abriu um pouco a janela que passou a briza fresca daquela maneira e pediu para eu olhar para a mesma que estava do meu lado esquerdo. O vento fraco fez meus fios de cabelos baloiçar, assim como a camisa aberta que Milo fazia questão de passar a mão na minha cintura para baixar um pouco minha calça e deixar um pouco do boxer visível, mostrando aqueles ossinhos da cintura. Minha pele estava a ser aquecida não sabia se pelos toques de possessividade do loiro ou pelo sol que batia em meu corpo parcialmente, a culpa disto era a falta de SEXO não TESÃO por HOMEM ALGUM!... e foi então que levei minha mão a meu rosto colocando o cabelo levemente atrás da orelha e ouço um tsic de foto tirada com e sem flash.

Me aproximo dele, sinceramente eu espero que aquele… PUTA MADRE!

- Quem é esse…

- Você… seu idiota... viu eu falei para confiar em mim, você parece um modelo…

- Tá agora até eu me achei… quer dizer se eu gostasse de homens… quer dizer se eu gosta… eu me achei gostoso! Eu sou tudo isso… mas – porque raio eu estava atrás de um actor porno GAY! – "cof" "cof" e agora o que vamos fazer?

- Convida-lo para uma saída a uma discoteca GLS meu caro Shura

E mais uma vez eu fiquei pálido e Milo com aquele sorriso triunfante e demoníaco nos lábios, Milo quando o questão era vingança ele metia medo ao capeta, com certeza, pegou meu celular e discou…

" Bom dia Afrodite

Já que a questão é falta de atrevimento, te lanço de desafio, vamos jogar um jogo… te espero no The Stonewall Inn, 53 Christopher Street, New York, NY 10014-3530. E no final veremos que estará mais fascinado por quem… por agora deixo-te apenas comer com os olhos… quem sabe eu esteja bem-disposto e deixo você tirar uma casquinha…

Te espero às 23:00 horas na entrada, faltar não é uma opção…

Aceitas o desafio?

Shura Fernandez"

Eu vou mata-lo! Eu vou mata-lo! Ele está tão morto como o bife na chapa a cozinhar! Como ele pode fazer aquilo eu estava atónico olhando para aquela mensagem, ele simplesmente não poderia ter feito aquilo, ainda mais com aquele sorriso de "eu sou fodástico" nos lábios joder eu acho que ele não tem noção da visão que eu estou a ter de seu pescoço a rolar pela minha sala e eu insano a beber o sangue e feliz da vida por ter feito aquilo.

- Vamos preparar suas vestes, acredito que eu terei algo no estúdio que te deixe à altura

- Eu não vou!

- Como assim, não vai seu bosta!

- Assim simplesmente, eu não vou! – eu estava enfurecido, minha voz era de pura raiva assim como agora eram os do loiro na minha frente e com um ar altivo ele apenas me responde.

- E vai deixar que um puto o trate como lixo? Vai deixar mesmo que ele te ridicularize na frente de todos se gabando por ter conquistado um homem como você, mas que ele é um NERD retardado que fica a bater punhetas atrás de uma tela de computador enquanto sonha com ele é essa a merda que você quer ser rotulado Shura Fernandez?

- Não Milo Scorpiu – é afinal eu sabia que lembraria o seu nome mais cedo ou mais tarde – eu quero me vingar dele por isso

- Então seja superior e vá, arrase, tire o que quiser desse fedelho que tem a mania que é gostoso e jogue-o fora como lixo, porque é isso que ele vai fazer com você, agora a questão é ou você ou ele… quem no final ficará cantando de galo na capoeira?

Ele tocou em todos os pontos, eu realmente tinha-me sentido um lixo, ridicularizado e humilhado com aquela situação de ele sentir pena de mim, sim Milo tinha razão eu iria seduzi-lo e ele seria meu… nem que fosse por uma só noite, iria fazer ele beijar as pedras da calçada que eu andasse.

- Que seja feita a sua vontade, vamos…

- Assim que se fala espanhol…

- Labios compartidos -

The Stonewall Inn, Nova York – 23:00

Lá estava eu com as costas apoiadas na zona de pedra na entrada do bar, estava nervoso sim estava, minhas pernas estavam bambas e as pessoas não paravam de entrar ou sair me mandando sorrisinhos afinal Milo tinha-me deixando como prometeu, belo e exuberante, peguei meu celular, vinte e três horas ergui o rosto, pelo menos tinha pontualidade e emancipava exuberância enquanto se aproximava, mas não fora isso que me deixou incomodado, ele se aproximou com outro homem, afinal quem seria aquele desconhecido? E o que faria ali com ao lado de Afrodite? Seu porte era altivo, seus passos firmes, seus traços fortes e seus olhos, seus olhos que penetravam os meus sem piscar apenas me afundando naquele magnetismo e pude reconhecer algo… era um desafio…

Aquela noite seria longa… bem longa e tão interessante.


	4. Magnetismo

Capitulo IV – Magnetismo

**Ângelo POV**

Meu celular não parava de tocar e sempre vinha o nome de Afrodite no visor sinceramente aquilo estava a me irritar solenemente, quem é que ele pensa que é para me ligar de 5 em 5 minutos se eu não atendia é porque primeiro ou não queria atender ou não podia. Sendo sincero era mais a primeira que a segunda, mas isso não lhe dizia respeito não é mesmo?

As pessoas falam que você se passa a odiar uma música quando ela é o toque do seu despertador, mentira, tentem coloca-la como toque do Dite que vocês irão ver o que é ódio. Resolvi atender na vigésima terceira chamada perdida.

- Ângelo tenho algo urgente a falar contigo!

- Hum e o que será tão urgente? Quebrou a unha?

- Nãooo isso seria uma tragédia, não um caso urgente! Eu estou com um pequeno problema, eu ontem recebi uma mensagem de um fan, que por aquilo que ele falou parecia um velho barrigudo totalmente desprezível e nada comestível.

- Afrodite era só isso, consulte o seu psicólogo…eu tenho – Peguei o celular o afastando da orelha para desligar, mas…

- NÃO DESLIGA! Ele mandou uma foto! Ele é… TDB

- TDB? – Porque é que eu só lido com gente louca? Vou socar alguém hoje!

- Tudo de bom!... Vou te mandar a foto… - mal ele acaba de falar a mensagem e a foto são enviadas para o meu celular, sem muito ânimo abri e um sorriso de canto se formou em meus lábios, percorri aquela foto algumas vezes em silêncio. Li suas palavras na mensagem, ouvia o Dite a resmungar algo no fundo, não me perguntem o que era, eu me perdi nele, não sei explicar mas meus lábios apenas murmuram o que minha mente pensava "minha presa, minha caça". Voltei a colocar o celular no ouvido e apenas disse

- Eu vou com você, esteja no estúdio 30 minutos antes, não tolerarei atrasos – Desliguei antes mesmo dele falar algo.

Visualizei mais umas quantas vezes aquela foto ao longo do dia, me deixou animado realmente, ele não parecia uma bichinha que fosse fácil de dominar ou cheio de tiques que você precisa se concentrar para não matar a pessoa à base da porrada, na realidade ele parecia alguém que daria luta, alguém que eu adoraria dominar, um diamante puro que eu poliria. Parece que o dia não iria ser tão chato como eu pensei. Mas passou tão devagar até à hora que eu queria, Dite terminou por me mandar o porque tinha um pouco de receio. Me mandou o primeiro e-mail do tal de Shura, ele parecia realmente alguém tímido, alguém que talvez fosse um iniciante na questão Gay, mas revelou-se um pouco com aquela mensagem ou seria apenas truque? Não sei, apenas sei que eu quero-o!

Quando a noite caiu eu fui tomar meu banho, lavar os cabelos, me arrumei, realmente me arrumei. Deixei meus cabelos um pouco revoltos, passei creme em meu corpo. Eu não sou cuidadoso, minha pele é bem morena do sol que tomo como fotografo tanto de modelos como de paisagens e como fotógrafo de pretos de brancos eu tinha fanatismo pela luz, talvez fosse isso que me envolvesse tanto com aquela foto a magia das cores esculpidas naquele corpo.

Peguei uma calça roçada, de sinta descida em tons azuis, não tão descidas para se ver os meus boxeres, sinceramente acho isso totalmente ridículo e uma coisa que eu me orgulhava era de minha bunda, então elas assentavam perfeitamente nela a deixando ainda mais empinada. Não que eu gostasse que me agarrassem, mas gostava de me arranjar para evidenciar minha qualidades. Coloquei uma camisa branca, com os três primeiros botões abertos para contrastar com minha pele, meu corpo não era musculado, mas era bem definido e eu me orgulhava disso, calcei minhas botas negras, passei meu Hugo Boss pelo corpo olhei para o espelho uma última vez, perfeito.

Três batidas se ouviram no estúdio, olhei o relógio de pulso e constatei que só poderia ser ele, abri a porta, chamativo e espanpanante como sempre, observei se cima a baixo, ele entrou e deu uma pequena volta sobre si mesmo com aquele lenço de plumas azuis como seus olhos que ele segurava nas mãos, como ele adorava ser o centro das atenções independentemente se fosse por um bom ou mau motivo, isso sinceramente me irritava e como irritava!

Ele deu mais uma volta bufando e gritando que eu não tinha dito nada de sua roupa e finalmente observei, sapatos elegantes, uma calça preta recta e uma camiseta branca com gola de barco com uma abertura nas costas até ao coxis mostrando a belas linhas das mesmas. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo deixando alguns cachos loiros caírem sobre a face ao lado do seu rosto e os outro tapando a nuca dando um ar sensual naquele local, finalizando com a perfume doce de baunilha e uma boina preta e rosa choque dando um ar mais moleque.

- Você está óptimo Afrodite, agora podemos ir, por favor? – não tinha retirado a mão da porta dando sinal com a outra a direcção que eu queria tomar ele bufou um chato e saiu comigo.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi-me para o local, sabia exactamente onde era, ele realmente tinha bom gosto, era um local movimentado, a musica não era sempre a mesma coisa e o ambiente era bastante agradável o que não deveria ser diferente esta noite.

Meu relógio apitou as horas, chegamos a tempo, Dite segurou meu braço com o seu se encostando a mim, sinceramente não sei se era medo por ele estar sendo tão observado ou para demonstrar que me tinha como parceiro, possivelmente o segundo. Meus olhos passaram por todos os presentes na entrada e encostado na parede lá estava ele.

Seus cabelos estavam eriçados com um pouco de gel, vestia uma camiseta justa negra como seus cabelos, sua camiseta tinha detalhes interessantes uns estampados entre o vermelho e branco como uma pintura e vários ziperes espalhados pela camiseta, mas meus olhos se fixaram principalmente em um, no seu ombro que estava aberto expondo o pescoço e o inicio do peito, o deixando sedutoramente irresistível, sobressaindo a largura dos mesmos. Desci meu olhar notando as calças negras também, continuando com fivelas e alguns ziperes, algumas partes eram estrategicamente rasgadas como na sua coxa mostrando a pele branca alva, ele se virou de costas para nós olhando a janela e lá estava mais outros cortes perto de suas nádegas, mas quem faria uma tentação daquelas! E aquele cinto prateado deixando o fundo de suas costas visíveis em uma cintura baixa, aí suas mãos foram até seus cabelos e a luz da parede reflectiu seus olhos cor de mel, seus dedos eram longos, no indicador possuía um anel que tinha uma pequena corrente para o polegar… seus lábios eram levemente carnudos em um tom rosado, eu vou amar me afundar naquele corpo escultural.

Ele se virou e abriu um sorriso tímido, que gracinha, mas ele se desfez ao me encarar, sim eu não o olhava como qualquer um, eu o olha como um lobo olha para a sua própria presa, com luxúria, com malícia, estudando cada passo, cada suspiro.

- Boa noite Afrodite – ele disse em um tom calmo com um sotaque carregado, ele era mesmo espanhol? – Prazer em te conhecer – ele pegou a mão do outro lhe dando um beijo, ele estava tratando bem um puto, ele não tem noção né?

- Boa noite Shura – eu ri pela primeira vez Dite corou e deu um largo sorriso de satisfação – Como eu não sabia o que me esperava trouxe o Ângelo comigo, ele é meu fotógrafo e par de alguns filmes, como você deve ter notado.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Ângelo, mais conhecido como Mascara da morte – tentei manter meus semblante sério, mas era impossível deixar meu sorriso de vitorioso escondido com o rosto de surpresa que ele fazia.

- Prazer Shura Fernandez, mas porque máscara da morte?

- Quem sabe você um dia terá o prazer de saber o motivo – pisquei o olho e ele ficou mais surpreendido ainda, como era engraçado o moleque.

- Vamos entrar estou congelando aqui fora?

- Quem mandou trazer tanta roupa Dite?

- A beleza tem um preso e eu pago o que for necessário, hunf

Ambos caímos na gargalhada e Shura nos acompanhou, encaminhando-nos para o bar. Entramos e aquilo já estava cheio, tinha uma mesa em um canto e decidimos ficar com ela, passei pelo balcão pedindo meu wisky duplo com gelo, o licor de cereja do Dite e a Tequila para Shura, bom gosto com bebidas.

A música estava animada assim como nossa mesa, a conversa vinha sem qualquer esforço, começando a falar do trabalho, amigos, hobbyes que temos em comum, falamos também dos países em que nascemos, ele era mesmo espanhol e eu italiano, Dite era descendente de uma mãe sueca, a bebida foi ajudando a fluir com as coisas, não deu para deixar de dar umas olhadas nele, e como Dite se estava afeiçoando ao jeito meigo de como Shura o tratava. Mãos se tocava, assim como as pernas, já que Dite estava a ficar inquieto entre nós e ele tem a mania de gesticular enquanto fala e ia tocando em mim me roubando toques mais ousados, enquanto minha diversão realmente era fixar os olhos no espanhol à minha frente que ficavam vidrados em nós, um pouco sem jeito, um pouco fascinado.

O som mudou um pouco começando a ficar mais calmo, com uma mexida que pedia uma dança e isso animou a nossa bichinha que puxava o braço de Shura para a pista, este com um sorriso de canto começou a caminhar fazendo o menor dar pequenas voltas sobre si, feliz.

Me encostei no sofá com mais uma porção da minha bebida no copo, apenas apreciando minha presa se divertir, a bateria ia-se ouvindo a soar devagar, Dite se aproximava felinamente enquanto Shura segurava seu queixo circulando seu corpo mantendo um contacto visual intenso. Dois felinos procurando a brecha que um deles faria, Shura segurou sua mão o puxando para si, dite rodou sobre seu corpo o prensando em si, a mão da minha presa subiu para sua coxa o puxando para cima, a mão subiu pelo seu corpo o delineando, retirando assim sua boina a lançando para mim, descendo o corpo do menor para o chão suavemente, se colocando com as pernas abertas sobre ele, segurando ambas as mãos agora o fazendo dar um pulo e subir em uma meia volta que Shura o segurou no ar bem pelas coxas agora fazendo uma chave o mantendo suspenso, colando seus lábios em seu coxis dando um chupão, nem eu nem Dite conseguimos manter os olhos fechados sentindo a boca seca, e dele descia seu corpo enquanto a língua subia por sua coluna chegando até à nuca.

Dite estava delirante, rebolava enquanto descia como uma onda a tentar-se fundir com aquele fogo que era Shura, eles continuavam a dançar, seus corpos estavam se roçando, seus tecidos friccionavam eu não poderia continuar ali, meu sangue estava a ferver e ele não parava de me desafiar com aquele olhos brilhantes de poder e conquista, ele apenas não sabia qual a verdadeira presa naquela noite. Ele pegou Dite no colo com um braço o outro em seus cabelo passando por sua nuca, sua coxa entre as dele e em um facto o prensando em um varal o tomando em um beijo tão fogoso como aquele latino que se encontrava ali.

Dite tremeu visivelmente seus lábios se procuravam e ele mal tinha tempo de corresponder, a invasão da língua dele foi como um vulcão e a dança mais sensual na boca do que se dizia sueco, e ele abriu os olhos, aquele vulcão olhou para mim!

Meu sangue que borbulhava em minhas veias não se conteve mais, saí do meu lugar e caminhei em direcção aqueles olhos que não paravam de olhar para mim, segurei Dite, minha mão passou por sua perna e minhas pernas quebravam seus joelhos o fazendo empinar-se para mim… separando-se dos lábios de do espanhol. Comecei a passar a língua por sua nuca, e ele por seu pescoço, nossas respirações se fundiam, enquanto ouvíamos a de Dite ofegante se esfregando em nós, aproveitei a aproximação e ainda o olhando eu prensei os dois para mim segurando as nádegas torneadas aquele aprendiz o prensando contra nós fazendo assim ele roçar-se contra a coxa de Dite que estava entre as suas gemendo baixo, assim como Dite.

Nossos olhares de fundiram novamente e meu sorriso de canto vitorioso apareceu, assim que constatei os lábios dele, eles estavam serrados e um pouco de seu dente a morde-lo. Passei a mão pelas laterais do seu corpo, enquanto fazia Afrodite remexer-se entre nós passando a mão por nossos corpo querendo mais contacto, ele estava a ficar insano e eu sabia disso, conhecia muito bem a minha puta. Ele balançava seus cabelos loiros se expondo mais para nós para assim nos dar mais para explorar coisa que nenhum de nós reclamava de facto, como ele era dado.

Dite segurou minha nuca e meus cabelos e pulou para cima da cintura dele subindo e descendo, meus lábios passavam por sua nuca a mordiscando, e os de Shura pelo peito descoberto por causa da camiseta que tinha subido.

Shura se afastou, fiquei meio irritado por ele estar desistindo e desviou os olhos dos meus, dando atenção a Afrodite, ele o tratava com carinho e meiguice aquilo de certo estava me irritando até que puxei sua nuca segurando com força e possessividade em seus cabelos da nuca e ambos estávamos ofegantes, colei a minha testa à dele e olhando seus lábios um pouco mais avolumados pelos toques, eles estavam praticamente colados, ele corou e eu sorri e falei.

- Te desafio a vir para meu estúdio, e terminar o que começamos aqui.

Ele sorriu da mesma maneira desafiadora, ele mexia comigo, fato! E apenas respondeu em um sussurro suave "desafio aceite", tadinho minha presa ainda não sabia o que lhe esperava para o final daquela noite.


	5. Cinderela

Capitulo V - Cinderela

**Ângelo POV**

Rumamos para fora dali, até porque os seguranças já nos estavam a mandar separar, eu compreendo estávamos a parecer cachorros acasalando e eu sabia que muito estavam se constrangendo… e isso lê-se "Inveja por não estar a fazer o mesmo".

Dirigimo-nos então para o meu estúdio, ali seria um local mais neutro para todos, rumei para meu carro e Shura para o seu, o esperei e seguimos juntos, não sabia o motivo, mas aquela noite estava a ser bem melhor do que aquilo que eu tinha imaginado. Ele era bem mais fogoso, não era fresco, não… não consegui acabar de falar Dite estava louco me mandando acelerar constantemente, ele estava insano balançando as plumas para tudo o que era canto.

Tudo o que eram reclamações anteriormente enquanto seguíamos na direcção oposta, agora era tudo maravilhoso, ele passava a mãos no corpo falando sem parar eu apenas suspirava e tentava não pensar em seu olhar, ele me intrigava e de que forma.

Chegamos eu estacionei o carro na garagem e lhe fiz sinal de luzes para ele fazer o mesmo, saí do carro e logo depois Dite, segurei-o pela cintura e me encaminhei para o elevador para ai sim subirmos até ao local, Shura estava meio tenso, acho que por ser um lugar meio desconhecido. Me aproximei dele batendo com a mão ao lado de seu rosto, segurei seu queixo e o fitei com o mesmo olhar desafiador de antes e perguntei em uma voz de deboche.

- Vai amarelar agora Shura, seu ar de macho latino foi para o espaço ou tem medo que eu

Uma mão voou para o lado esquerdo do meu rosto e eu sorri vitorioso, adorava tirar as pessoas do sério e estava gostando de o tirar do sério em particular. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sorriu de canto e me soltei, esperei sinceramente ele me tratar mal ou me xingar, mas como sempre ele aparentava uma certa elegância, isso me agradava.

Afrodite se aproximou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro o virando, passou uma mão por dentro de sua camiseta a subindo, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dele iniciando um beijo calmo. O contacto dos lábios era macio e suave, assim como os braços de Afrodite iam subindo para o pescoço de Shura, os do outro iam descendo para a cintura do pexiano, juntando assim seus corpos. Eu ia para falar algo quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Dite em um pulo saltou para cima da cintura de Shura que o agarrou pelas nádegas o deixando assim em seu colo, caminhando com ele para saírem do local.

Sabem aquela sensação de que vais espumar de tanto ódio? Pois é, eu estou bem assim e como estou! CASPITA! Ahh aquele maldito PUTO vai pagar e como VAI!

Abri a porta do estúdio e como se era de esperar estava tudo perfeito, perfeitamente bagunçado, me sentei largado no sofá branco que usava para algumas fotos, colocando um braço nas costas do mesmo apoiando a minha cabeça no ar enquanto os olhava estiquei a minha outra mão para Dite que me olhava por cima do ombro do espanhol e como uma criança choramingou para vir para mim, se deitando sobre meu corpo. Meus lábios foram de encontro com os dele com necessidade, luxúria, enquanto meus dentes mordiam sua língua para depois minha língua a lamber, continuando com o beijos sem os lábios encostados, mas com as línguas se cruzando, minhas mãos puxavam sua bunda para cima a empinando para depois dar um tapa fazendo assim o menor gemer.

Abri os olhos ele estava extasiado ao ver a nossa entrega, normal. Beijei a bochecha de Dite e murmurei baixo " O chama para perto de nós", meu pedido foi prontamente aceite e Shura se sentou perto de mim, no chão encostado ao sofá. Se inclinou para ir lamber o pescoço do menor, aqueles lábios carnudos e rosados e sua língua de fora como um cachorro sedento, não podia escapar de mim, eu o queria e como querida e minha mão foi mais rápida o puxando para trás, inclinando Afrodite para se afastar e nossos lábios se tocaram. E que toque dio mio!

Se notou que ele não queria ser tocado por mim, ele tentava fugir com o rosto e minhas mãos o prendiam mais ante minha, mordeu-me duas ou três vezes, senti o gosto de meu próprio sangue na boca, um arrepio me passou pela espinha e quando eu pensei que ele se tinha acalmado, me enganei redondamente, nossas línguas estavam lutando pela conquista da posse do beijo. Nossas salivas saindo do canto de nossas bocas, o ergui um pouco, nossos dentes tentavam pegar mais um pouco da carne do outro, como dois animais selvagem procurando alimento, o sangue ia acompanhando o beijo, como aquilo me deixava louco e foi nesse momento que Shura gemeu, rouco e sensual, olhei de canto para Afrodite que começava a acariciar-lhe o membro sobre sua calça.

Minha chance e não a desperdicei, conseguindo assim invadir totalmente sua boca com a minha, explorar cada recanto da mesma, eu tinha ganho e saborea-lo era meu primeiro e em recompensa ainda o fiz corresponder, seu braço se enrolou em meu pescoço, colocando a outra nos cabelos do Afrodite puxando um pouco.

Afastou meus lábios dos seus, nossas salivas escorreram e eu apenas suspirei, levei as mãos até minha cintura começando a retirar meu cinto e a desaperta-lo assim como minhas calças. Olhando os dois, Shura deitou Dite no chão subindo o tecido de sua camiseta com a mão passando o nariz sobre sua pele, beijando cada pedaço que ia desvendando, lambendo devagar, mordiscando levemente. A mão subia até chegar ao seu ponto rosado, deixando a unha passar por aquele ponto que começa a despertar, para depois dedo e língua se entrelaçarem naquele local, assim como a coxa de Shura entre suas pernas arqueando o corpo abaixo de si com a pequena fixação.

Ver Afrodite se contorcer daquela forma, os gemidos loucos, mas não era isso que me irritava, era aquele espanhol tratar aquele puto como se fosse seu amante, ou seu namorado. Quase que me metia náuseas!

Shura descia a língua sobre seu corpo, beijando cada pedaço de pele que se ia apresentando, me coloquei de joelhos atrás dele assim que ele ia descendo empinando o quadril, em quando minha mão passava por suas nádegas para subir para suas laterais retirando sua camiseta devagar. Meus lábios acariciavam suas costas, mordiscando-as quando entravam em contacto com as veias que começavam a pulsar.

Observo Dite a contorcesse, quando Shura começou a lamber seu baixo ventre, para então começar a degostar a ponta de seu membro, seu rosto demonstrava que não se sentia à vontade para tal acto, mas nem me importei. Aproveitando que suas calças estava desabotoadas as puxo para baixo, assim como sua cueca, deixando minha língua subir por sua coluna até seu coxis o mordiscando e quando minhas mãos abriram suas nádegas, uma patada veio. Eu ri.

- Não tente, minha bunda é sagrada! – Seu corpo se ergueu tentando me mandar para o chão. Sorri de canto, lambendo o lábio superior e então respondi então com um tom sarcástico.

- Sempre soube que tinha vocação para padre

- Não toque no que não lhe pertence! – Ele me fuzilava. E eu ria ainda mais, segurando seu queixo lambendo toda sua bochecha, sussurrando bem perto de seus lábios:

- No que ainda… não me pertence

Ele se desenvencilhou da posição que estávamos colocando Afrodite entre nós mais uma vez, para lhe provar o que dizia, despi o corpo que se encontrava na minha frente sem qualquer problema o colocando assim de quatro e afundei meu rosto entre suas nádegas começando a chupa-lo devagar sentindo seu corpo estremecer com cada lambida que eu lhe dava. Shura não aguentou ver aquilo. Eu sabia. Prontamente se colocou por debaixo dele se deitando de barriga para cima com as costas no chão e um sessenta e nove entre eles foram iniciado. O som dos gemidos foi aumentando, o suor começava a acumular-se em nossos corpos, saliva escorria, acabando por deslizar meus dedos por dentro do seu corpo colocando dois dedos dentro de si iniciando o vai e vem lento, queria que o outro implorasse, até que

- Mais Ângelo!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem meu senhor

Retirei meus dedos dentro de si, puxando os cabelos de Shura que gritou em protesto deixando sua boca aberta e ali coloquei meu pau, como sua boca era molhada, pouco experiente, mas mesmo assim deliciosa, ele se esforçava para envolver meu falo com sua língua nos pontos que deveriam ser os seus preferidos. Meus olhos se fecharam inconscientemente, meu quadril mexia-se mais, sua língua húmida passando pela extensão do meu membro, fechei os olhos e seus dentes passaram por minha pele me mordendo gemi.

Afastei o corpo de Afrodite e o puxei para trás o penetrando de uma só vez, aquilo não era apenas uma foda, aquilo era o que os românticos chamam de fazer amor e o puro sexo, e eu meu querido Shura sou _puro sexo!_

Comecei com um ritmo lento e brutalmente torturante, Dite colocava as mais nos cabelos os puxando, berrando por mais, se mandando para trás para assim adentrar com rapidez e brutalidade em mim, mas não dava minha mãos seguravam sua cintura o impedido de movimentos. Ele desistiu choramingando, escondendo o rosto no chão abrindo mais as pernas se empinando contra mim.

- Me come… mais… Masquinha! Por favor me fode!

Olhei-o para aquele espanhol que não retirava os olhos de nós, ele estava atónico, estava totalmente absorvido por nossos movimentos, a luxúria estampada no rosto de Dite e em seu corpo, seus lábios deixando escorrer a saliva pelo tesão que estava contido. Afrodite olhou Shura esticando a mão até seu membro o alisando, seus olhos eram de puro êxtase, estavam opacos pelo tesão louco que estava sentido, sua língua de fora como um cachorro sedento por um naco de carne. Até chegar nela abocalhando sem qualquer pudor ou timidez, eu estocava com mais força, segurando sua perna para o lado o abrindo mais, quase sentia meu saco entrando nele. Ele pedia por mais gritando mesmo com o pau do moreno em sua boca e dois dos meus dedos entraram, ele instantaneamente gozou.

O loiro se deitou passando a mão por seu próprio gozo o levando até ao membro de Shura o saboreando, para novamente passar beijando seu abdómen subindo sobre ele deixando um rastro de gozo para o começar a beijar colocando os dedos melados em sua boca chupando e lhe lambendo seus lábios. O beijo óbvio que rapidamente foi correspondido e aquele líquido absorvido por ambos como uma sôfrega adoração.

Não deixei aquilo continuar, afastei Dite de Shura, bati minha testa na sua, meu sorriso de vitória mais uma vez conseguida, sim ele entendeu a mensagem, eu sabia que sim. Tinha ganho mais uma vez, ele tinha-me escolhido e ele sabia qual o castigo, inclinei a mão para o lado e senti Dite os chupando, abraçou meu corpo pela cintura e com a voz arrastada insinuou.

- Vamos o levar para o inferno Masquinha?

- O prazer será totalmente mio, mia dea (2)

Shura se afastou um pouco caindo para trás e tentando-se levantar, mas foi em vão. Segurei-o o deixando deitado de costas para o chão, Dite ao meu lado, sentando sobre o seu abdómen para o prender, segurando seu falo, o estimulando com a mão, ele não deixava de gemer. Minha língua se preparava para aquela disputa, acariciei meus lábios como se ele fosse dar o sinal de primeiro round. Não faltou muito para abrir suas pernas e me afundar em sua virgindade, lambendo o inicio, seu musculo se contraiu e suas pernas se debatiam para fechar eu soprava para o deixar ainda mais atiçado, ele balbuciava algo e eu para lhe responder apenas coloquei meus lábios em torno de sua entrada a chupando, suas pernas quase fecharam, mas a astúcia de Dite era maior que isso espanhol!

- Não pense nisso Shurinha

- Mas…

- Eu ganhei a disputa espanhol, aceite a derrota como um guerreiro, com honra

- Mas… que honra...

Pouco me importei e meus dedos entraram nele, inicialmente um, rebolei, procurei todo o seu interior, ele arqueva as costas relutante inicialmente. Dite se virou se deitando sobre ele o beijando, segurando suas mãos o fazendo alisar seu corpo, segurou seu membro e desceu sobre o mesmo.

Shura gritou, um grito de puto êxtase, prazer, suas pernas se abriam, eu coloquei o segundo e ele já não sabia se subia o corpo se o descia sobre mim, tentando agora chutar meu rosto, segurando suas pernas. Tudo parecia ínfimo, eterno, as correntes em seu corpo eram tão reais que eu poderia sentir, seus beijos abafando os gritos que seus corpos teimavam em gritar silenciosamente como uma dança sobre meus olhos. Que delicia.

Puxei seu quadril o abrindo para então o meu volume o preencher ao que ele se recusou prontamente, me olhando como se eu fosse um demónio, Dite como meu cúmplice saiu do colo dele se sentando no meu e ele ficou apenas atónico, frustrado rangendo os dentes em frustração. Meu sorriso de satisfação!

- Ângelo apenas o nome espanhol, porque meu cantinho no inferno está reservado Shura.

- Tsic entenda uma coisa Shurinha. Meu corpo, pelo seu!

- O QUE? NEM FODENDO… EU NUNCA!

Expressão adorável, ele não imagina como seu rosto ofegante, tremulo, seus músculos se contorcendo daquela maneira era a pura visão do paraíso que eu queria incendiar, meus olhos irradiavam tesão assim como os de Dite.

- Você não me quer Shurinha? – Ele segurou a mão de Shura o passando por seu corpo, indo para seu sexo o fazendo tocar gemendo deixando o rosto um pouco rubro – não mesmo? – Seu dedo foi até seus lábios deixando a inocência domar o momento.

- Eu… eu… te ..

O loiro passou a mão sobre seu corpo beijando a ponta de seu dedo, sorrindo se colocando sobre ele se virando ficando por baixo abrindo as pernas as enlaçando em si o puxando um pouco mais respondendo " Eu sei " riu o puxou para um beijo, seu corpo foi acariciado com carinho beijos sobre seu peito de forma delicada e pontual, sensual e mística e mesmo antes dele entrar afastei suas nádegas ele ia travando me impedindo ao que eu apenas repliquei "Você entra nele para eu me perder em você Shura".

Ele suspirou, ele queria, meu toque mesmo subtil fazia seus pêlos arrepiar-se, seu corpo aos poucos sucumbiu a todos os meus toques e eu penetrei-o de uma só vez, intensa, seca e viril. Seu gemido foi duro! Fugas! Me segurei nele ou teria gozado ali mesmo, apertado, meu corpo estava a ser esmagado pelo seu interior. Ele era simplesmente divino, meu Zeus que interior, que corpo, que voz, meu corpo não ia aguentar mais. As estocadas passaram de rápidas a frenéticas, ajudando assim ele a impulsionar-se para entrar ainda mais fundo no nosso loirinho.

Os corpos rangiam, batiam, se enlouqueciam, se devoram tudo era rápido demais para ser sentido, respirado, pensado. O mundo poderia explorir que ninguém ali se importaria, Shura levou a mão ao membro de Dite o bombeando como conseguia, meus lábios percorriam seu corpo e os dele o de Dite falando o quanto ele era belo. E eu não sei exactamente quando, como, apenas sabia o porque, tudo terminou em um grito uníssonos de um orgasmo avassalador.

Algum tempo se passou nossas respirações voltaram progressivamente ao normal, porém eu não consegui acalmar o meu desejo, não com ele do meu lado acariciando o rosto do outro que se contorcia com os espasmos dos orgasmos. Ele me irritava. Ele me enlouquecia. Eu ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito o puxando para fora do corpo do outro que estava ao seu lado.

- Hey o que pensa que…

Não o deixei terminar e minha boca se enrolou na sua, mais uma vez aquela sensação avassaladora em que o meu corpo quase queimava, meu interior parecia de dizimar em contracção, meu corpo tremia assim como o dele. Minha mão passava por seu corpo alisando suas costas, deslizando por suas laterais, sua língua me desafiava assim como suas mãos que pararam de tentar-me afastar, passando agora por meu peito, peguei em suas nádegas o puxando mais para mim conseguindo-o erguer.

Ele me empurrava, bati com as costas na parede dando um silvo de dor, o virei e fiz o mesmo e ele se arqueou para trás, tentou-me afastar de novo, deixei ele cair apenas para o prensar de novo e em um baque fazer minha perna se colocar entre as dele o prensando na parede. Ele passou seus lábios em minha garganta, sua mão em meu rosto, o ar da sua respiração perto de meu queixo ele mordiscou, subindo para meus lábios e aquele sotaque com a voz carregada de tesão, sim ele estava tão enlouquecido como eu.

- Solamente eso?

Não aguentei, virei-o de costas para mim o prensando novamente vendo ele gemer. Suas mãos ao lado de seu rosto e uma das minhas por cima a apertando, levantei sua perna até sua cintura e entrando novamente de uma só vez, vendo a expressão dele de dor envolvida com uma de prazer.

Aquilo me machucou, sim eu não sabia porque mas meu coração falho assim que vi seu rosto inicialmente com dor o pegando no colo, vendo a expressão dele de frustrado por isso. Sorri e quando ele ia começar a falar, mais um beijo avassalador de me fazer estremecer de cabeça aos pés. O que se passava comigo. Ah sim! A bebida era boa! Preciso saber qual o nome do Wisky!

E mais uma batalha, nossos corpos se remexiam e logo ele se sentou sobre meu abdómen entrelaçando as pernas em mim, nossas línguas pareciam não se cansar daquela batalha, minha língua lambeu seus lábios e mais um beijo foi feito fora de nossas bocas, chupei-a no final sentindo o gosto de seus beijos com a saliva que escorria, como era delicioso!

Ele mordiscou minha língua e meu lábios balbuciando algo como "não sou uma donzela" ao que eu apenas ri e retorqui "ainda bem que não", o coloquei sobre a cama, nossos corpo rolaram e ele segurou minhas mão sobre minha cabeça, estremeci suspirando, acho que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Meu quadril subiu rebolando no dele, podendo sentir assim o desejo de ambos que se acumulava em nossos baixos ventres, ele atacou meu pescoço e sua mão desceu para nossos falos os apertando gemidos altos.

Me tentei erguer e sua mão forte ainda me prendia, me livrei de uma, pegando em seus cabelos, ele fechou os olhos premeditando a dor, apenas o puxei com carinho e o beijo novamente me sentando o deixando em minhas coxas, alisando as suas. E que coxas.

- Por onde tiveste andado este tempo todo?

- Escondido atrás de um sapato de cristal!

Meus lábios deslizavam por seu corpo, o corpo dele começou a subir de descer assim como sua mão em nossos membros. Ele sabia onde tocar, eu não ficaria atrás, abri um pouco mais suas nádegas colocando meus dois dedos dele. Ele subia e descia devagar, possivelmente ainda estava dolorido da primeira vez, teria de ir com… espera desde de quando eu penso em calma em uma hora destas?

Ele tremia em cima de mim, suspirava e arfava mais intensamente, eu o seguia, nossas bocas se encostavam uma na outra, não conseguíamos mais nos beijar, o ar começava a faltar e os gemidos a sair da garganta como se fosse respiração natural, nossos membros estavam inchados pelo friccionar de sua mão e o liquido de pré gozo fazia-se sentir. O rolei novamente pela cama o tecido estava frio, viu estremecer, segurei uma de suas pernas até meu ombro, retirando os dedos dele. Ele protestou. Que fofo.

Penetrei-o devagar, nossos corpos se fundiram totalmente pouco tempo depois. O movimento do rápido começou a ficar insano, nossos corpos batiam um no outro como se fosses dois animais esfomeados necessitados de comida, colocou a outra perna em cima de meu ombro, mais fundo, mais rápido, mais um turbilhão de emoções, o coração prestes a ter um AVC e o calor que não parava de aumentar por todo meu corpo, me fazendo enlouquecer, tremendo com as correntes eléctricas que se faziam sentir. Ele me afastou e eu quase o matei, fuzilando-o com o olhar, mas ele se colocou de quatro e eu protestei, entrando outra vez, ele pegou no travesseiro se afundando nele. Não permiti, queria vê-lo, senti-lo, ouvir o som de sua voz enublada em gemidos roucos que não conseguia conter mais na garganta. Eu não me reconhecia mais, minha sanidade estava a milhões de anos-luz de mim… eu...

O puxei para mim, para mais um beijo sôfrego e em mais uma estocada eu esperei ele gozar e fui juntamente com ele. Caímos exaustos na cama, um sobre o outro, nossas respirações eram ofegantes, intensas, coloquei a mão sobre o seu peito, íamos explodir, os espasmos não paravam, olhamos um para outros totalmente suados, encostei minha testa na dele e rimos! Estupidamente rimos e com aquele sorriso bobo segurei seu rosto e um selinho calmo e meigo foi trocado. O calor continuava, mas agora de uma forma serena e não como um vulcão em erupção em desespero por ar. O que se passava comigo? AH CASPITA! Mas eu simplesmente não tinha como o ignorar, não hoje, não agora.

O puxei para meus braços, ele estava praticamente dormindo em meu peito, meus dedos deslizando por seus cabelos até que Dite chega novamente ao quarto todo manhoso com ar de quem tinha acabado de acordar, se ajoelhou na cama. Shura o chamou e o puxou para si se enrolando mais um pouco nele me virando as costas. Eles dormiram de frente e eu com meu corpo abraçado à cintura daquele homem.

- Labios compartidos -

Acordei de manhã passando os dedos pelos cabelos, precisava de um banho, abri lentamente meus olhos olhei para o lado, Shura tinha saído e Afrodite continuava a dormir, segurei a rosa branca que estava ao lado dele, levei às narinas me irritando, peguei o cartão "Buenos dias, desculpe não ter podido ficar até você acordar. Espero que tenha dormido bem. Shura Fernandez" … porque ele o tratava tão bem, não que eu tivesse me cansado de Dite, mas sabia que ele apenas iria zoar Shura por seu carinho e desprezar a forma carinhosa que foi tratado, repudiando como lixo e dando seu corpo a qualquer um que lhe aparecesse, suspirei mais uma vez encostando a cabeça na parede.

- E no final acho que a meia noite chegou, Cinderela.

Olhei para o lado e pela primeira vez eu me senti só… em uma cama gigante com um corpo estranho, apenas seu cheiro ficou de resto apenas o frio dos lençóis e o vazio de meu corpo.


	6. Os opostos sempre

Capitulo VI – Os oposto sempre…

**Shura POV**

Luz, luz AHH eu não quero acordar, definitivamente não era isso que eu queria. Acordei e meu corpo doía e lá estava eu com um peso incomum sobre mim, me remexi, minha cabeça dói. E como dói, deveria-me ter lembrado disso antes de beber que nem um condenado. Afastei o que estava sobre mim, abri os olhos e puft. Não foi um sonho! COMO ASSIM NÃO FOI UM SONHO! Caralho! CARALHOOOO! Virei me costas para não encarar aqueles dois homens que estavam na cama comigo. SIM DOIS HOMENS! Desculpa mãezinha… bem ela já estava morta e definitivamente depois daquilo que me lembrava do que tinha sido a noite o meu lugar no céu foi transferido rapidinho para o inferno. Facto!

Me coloquei em pé, meu quadril reclamou, porra! Poderia ter pelo menos sonhado com aquela parte né, levei a mão aos cabelos os desarrumando, não era possível isso ter acontecido comigo, porque logo comigo. Tá, banho, vamos no banho primeiro Shura! Roupas, no carro! Ok concentra-te! Foca-te! Primeiro as roupas… mentira primeiro um café… ai minha cabeça, ai meu corpo, porra meu cú!

Procurei por uma cozinha, aquele louco definitivamente teria de ter café e alguma coisa para comer, felizmente ele tinha sim. Bem ele tinha comido minha bunda, se eu comece algo da geladeira dele ele não se iria importar e se importasse total problema dele não estava nem ai. FILHO DA aiii minha cabeça! Preparei o café para todos, é mãezinha eu ainda sou um filho minimamente educado, peguei no leite e misturei um pouco. Procurei por umas bolachas secas e passei margarina, tentei-me sentar e foi em vão, parecia uma velha empenada. Que triste sina a minha e que doce morte o senhor Milo Scorpiu iria ter naquele dia.

Fui no banho, a água quente certamente iria relaxar os meus músculos. Entrei na água, deixei a água acariciar meu corpo, sim isso era o que eu mais precisava naquele momento. Estão a imaginar um camião? Bem grande? Pois é um tinha passado sobre mim… e outro tinha-me atravessado a meio, como é que esta gente consegue caminhar direito depois de algo assim? E ele nem era tão dotado assim, não que eu tenha costume de andar a apreciar esse género de coisas, ok! Só de vez em quando, mas não era por esse tipo de razões, ok?

Peguei em uma esponja que estava perto de mim, olhei o sabonete e esfreguei nela, levei a esponja em meu corpo passando primeiro meus braços sentindo o cheiro do corpo dele, era uma sensação agradável, a esponja fazia uma carícia delicada em meu corpo e as sensações da noite anterior percorriam em faíscas eléctricas o meu corpo, deixei a esponja cair e meus dedos passando sobre a pele. Como era irritante, cravei as unhas na minha pele e esfreguei quem raiva até ver meu corpo totalmente vermelho quase sangue.

Fervilha sim, eu não queria, não em minha sã consciência, eu não queria, segurei meus cabelos os puxando e imagens daquela noite voltavam como flash's sobre mim, NÃO NÃO! Em um impulso fechei as pernas, meu corpo, todo ele me traia pedindo mais, meu coração palpitava fortemente e minha mente a única que tentavam frustrantemente resistir a todos aqueles impulsos.

Levei minha mão até à evidência exposta passei a mão acariciando em uma fricção rápida, esvaziei minha mente e aos poucos o que antes consumia minha alma em um relacionamento tão íntimo com minha mão… e. Não, não pode ter acontecido! Não isso foi bruxaria… sim, eu broxei. Bufei de raiva e desliguei a água. Se era guerra que ele queria, era guerra que ia ter! De agora em diante nada de festinhas privadas à noite!

Saí do banho, suspirei mais um pouco passando a toalha que estava no corpo, me vesti e visualizei os dois ainda dormindo na mesma posição. Levei o café aos lábios, bebi mais rápido que o normal, suspirei, não poderia ir embora sem dizer nada, seria tão indelicado da minha parte, mesmo depois de tudo, procurei as chaves do estúdio e desci. Andei um pouco pelo quarteirão e encontrei uma florista, comprei uma rosa e escrevi um bilhete. Voltei e coloquei ao lado de sua cama, inclinei-me e selei seus lábios de forma terna como um bom dia. Olhei o tal de Ângelo, virei o rosto, minha vontade era de o partir por inteiro e abusar dele para ele sentir o que é andar de pernas abertas com aquela dor desconfortável!

Bati e a porta e saí, rumando o meu local de trabalho, agora sim o bicho ia pegar fogo! Sabia que Milo estava de férias, mas eu ia-o procurar até aos confins do inferno. Como ele poderia ter me mandado para o covil dos lobos assim? Ele ia pagar-me! E se ia… a culpa era toda dele e do álcool! Obvio! Como se eu em sã consciência fosse fazer aquilo! E nem foi… tá foi gostoso! Mas… é eu gos… claro que não gostei! Olhem bem para a minha cara, isso é tão óbvio, e olhei AHH mierda!

Esperei um semáforo e digitei o numero de Milo… nada o celular dele estava desligado, tentei novamente e mais uma vez caiu na caixa de postal. MALDITO. Ok ele estava de férias, mas poderia pelo menos ter o celular ligado para qualquer emergência e isto era de facto uma emergência, vim cobrar o contracto de morte que ele assinara quando me incentivou a isto!

Rumei com rapidez para meu trabalho, bem pelo menos o meu chefe saberia onde estava esse impostor que se acha conhecedor de gostos e relacionamentos alheios se encontrava. Sim ele vai ficar bidente! Sim bidente, com apenas dois dentes depois de eu o espancar!

Ahh finalmente eu cheguei! Depois de trinta minutos em um engarrafamento, porque é que as malditas rua de Nova York tinham de ser tão cheias? Alguém me podia explicar, tá não precisa, não quero saber! Não hoje! Subi até ao andar mais alto do edifício, perguntei à secretária se Camus estava presente, ela engasgou e falou que sim, mas que eu não podia entrar.

Eu acho que fiz um rosto mortal porque ela tremeu, se levantou e pediu para eu não incomodar Camus, lancei outro olhar e ela riu. Até ela me achava ridículo, que triste! Mas também convivendo com o Camus eu realmente seria um cordeiro enraivecido que foi comido pelo lobo mau! QUE? Shura se foque! Foque o seu objectivo, fiz de conta que ia sair e corri até à porta a abrindo de uma só vez. Como eu suspeitei. Ele estava lá.

- Porque tem o celular desligado Sr. Milo? – Eu gritei, Camus me fuzilou denovo.

- Porque tem falta de educação Sr. Fernandez?

Travei e engoli seco, fiquei quieto e me curvei como pedindo desculpa, Milo estava sentado no sofá com Camus um de costas para o outro, Milo assistindo algo no noot e Camus com documentos no colo, Milo ria encostando sua cabeça a colocando para trás ficando assim em seu ombro. Onde estava a piada afinal? E porque é que em actos tão simples eles parecem em perfeita harmonia? Ridículo!

- Perdão Camus, mas eu preciso falar com … esse loiro ai

- Veja como fala com o meu homem Shura, não lhe admito tamanha ousadia! Se tiver algo a tratar com ele que seja depois das férias dele, agora se nos dá licença…

Ele voltou a olhar para os documentos, pelo que eu soube Milo iria voltar ao trabalho daqui a dois dias, mas então. Ele se virou nas costas de Camus o abraçando pela cintura continuando agora de frente para mim beijando a bochecha do ruivo em questão.

- Estou vendo que está com fogo no rabo Shura, ninguém acalmou isso para você ontem?

- Seu cretino filho da…

- Shura!

- Perdão, mas então podemos conversar em outro local.

- Não! Se quiser conversar será aqui e comigo dentro.

- Perdeu Shurinha, a voz de Camus é a voz de Deus! – Milo riu, mesmo aquele tom de brincadeira, mas dava para entender o fundo de verdade.

Suspirei, sinceramente eu não entendia o seu amor, parecia um tanto possessivo, parecia quase ridículo, eles nunca se largavam, não era sufocante? Não era aborrecido eles estarem sempre grudados um no outro, sinceramente estou imaginando um pedir ao outro para irem no banheiro e o outro responder "vou com você" ou "volta rápido". Sinceramente que raios era aquilo, era ridículo, eles se comunicavam com gestos e olhares. Sinceramente eu acompanhei uma briga deles à bastante tempo atrás, eles brigaram como touros em uma arena.

- Milo, você saiu com ele, mesmo eu tendo pedindo para me esperar você não quis! Eu não sou mais digno para você esperar por mim?

- Camus, você está louco! Sério, olha, eu vou sair e você se acalma ok? – Milo segurou no manipulo e Camus deu a louca, o puxou afastando-o assim da mesma encostando as costas dele contra a mesma, batendo com a mão ao lado de seu rosto o penetrando com o olhar, não sei como é que ele não morreu depois de, é ele foi fuzilado, nem em uma briga.

- Você não vai sair daqui Milo Scorpiu até me contar como é que tem em um jornal a foto de você e esse tal de Miguel se beijando!

- QUÊ? Camus você BEBEU e está tendo alucinações… me deixa ver essa merda!

Ele puxou se afastou e jogou o jornal sobre o namorado com força lhe arremessando ao rosto, ele abriu o jornal, parou atentamente e riu.

- Está rindo do que, seu traidor? Eu descobrir que sou chifrado te faz rir mais um pouco de minha cara? Não se riu o suficiente, não?

- Camus cala a boca e vai tomar no cú!

- Essa é a tua função escorpiano!

- Vem aqui…

- NON!

- Caralho vem logo! – Camus nem andou e Milo foi até ele lhe jogando o jornal no rosto – Isto é um fake, não sou eu… na realidade é a namorada do Miguel com ele que nos encontramos nesse jantar, eles me pediram para ser padrinho de casamento.

- Uhum casamento à espanhola e você tem de experimentar o noivo, obvio! – ele virou o rosto bufando de raiva, Milo se aproximou dele e ele o empurra.

Fechou os olhos, segurou sua nuca, encostando as testas um no outro.

- Você não confia em mim, Kyu? – sua voz foi calma e serena, seus olhos estavam fechados, sua voz era pesada mas triste

- Eu não confio é nos outros Milo! – Milo alisou os cabelos do ruivo abrindo um pequeno sorriso – Em você eu tenho total confiança… então porque?

- Medo – dando um encosto de lábios calmo – Medo de te perder para outro alguém…

- Tu es mon seul – o sorriso aumentou e os lábios se tocaram novamente, suas línguas pedindo permissão para acariciarem a outra rindo um pouco, seus narizes davam um beijo de esquimó pequeno.

- Moi aussi, mon amour…

Todos que ouviram pensaram que alguém se tinha matado ali, mas logo depois eles saíram de mão dada, como um casal em inicio de lua-de-mel, com aquele brilhozinho no olhar, era sempre assim quando eles brigavam. MERDA para eles! Vão tomar no cú com seus relacionamentos perfeitos! Inveja? PURA! Porque por muito que eu ou outra pessoa lutasse, poucas conseguem ter momentos e relacionamento como este. Será que um dia eu terei? Porque é que na minha mente apareceram novamente aqueles dois, cada um me puxando para dois lados opostos… cada um com algo que eu quero. Mas estarei disposto a receber? Estarei disposto a me entregar para um campo minado?

- Shura! Hey Shura fala logo!

Acordei de meus desvaneios com Milo gritando por mim, puxei uma cadeira e me sentei colocando os braços cruzados sobre as costas da cadeira, colocando uma perna de cada lado da mesma, suspirei e comecei a contar.

Inicialmente pela minha tenção, sim eu estava bem tenso quando vi o acompanhante de Dite, ele me olhava de cima a baixo como se me estivesse a avaliar, isso me deixava incomodado, mas o problema é que esse olhar não melhorou ao longo da noite na realidade ele me provocava com suas indirectas, me tirava do sério, tentava grudar a mão em mim. Sinceramente eu me sentia totalmente constrangido, porque era eu! Sim EUZINHO! Eu que era… não, não eu que sou heterossexual por isso eu que deveria ser o dominante não é? Foi isso que eu tentei provar e Dite estava tão disponível para isso.

Começamos a beber, Dite olhava para mim com aqueles olhos bem azuis que eu tinha ficava enlouquecido, toquei sua pele, como era macia, tão macia quanto a de uma mulher, não fazia ideia que isso poderia ser verdade, mas Dite era um deus era a única explicar. Eu queria toca-lo mais e ver que ele não recusava meu toque ainda aumentava mais meu entusiasmo.

Mas algo me fazia travar, não que o clima não estivesse óptimo, na realidade estava. Porém o olhar desafiador do tal de Ângelo me deixava inquieto, como se ele me quisesse ver por dentro, entender o que eu queria, o que eu era. Em seus olhos via-se desejo, eu apenas não sabia identificar exactamente do que, tive de sair dali, e fui dançar. Me libertava sempre em uma dança e com a bebida a fervilhar no meu interior, esqueci onde estava e o que estava a fazer. Mentira eu estava minimamente sóbrio, o suficiente para saber que aquilo estava óptimo, até…

- Até o que Shura? Conta logo! - Milo estava empolgado agarrando Camus que comentou.

- Pensa que está ouvindo uma história erótica Milo?

- Na realidade não, mas daqueles filmes porno retirados daqueles Hentai's, mas para quê isso se temos nossos filmes caseiros, né Camus? - Camus corou da cabeça aos pés e eu e Milo gargalhamos, esses dois, ainda me irritam… tossi.

- Continuando…

… Até aquele Ângelo se meter novamente entre os dois, mas que raiva que eu senti, mas meu corpo tremia quando nossos olhos se encaravam directamente, mas não ia deixar barato aquele jogo de sedução e por vários minutos eu esqueci que estávamos ali os três. Eu queria lhe ganhar, mostrar que era tão capaz quanto ele de fazer outra pessoa sentir desejo por mim. Mas pouco depois o corpo de Afrodite quase se fundia ao meu, desejo, me senti mal por isso.

O que meu cérebro tinha programado que não ia acontecer estava dando tudo errado. Eu estava sim sentindo desejo por um homem, estava sim querendo um pouco mais do corpo que estava em meus braços, mas acima de tudo eu queria provar aquele homem que eu não era uma bicha como os outros, apenas não sabia o motivo disso, dessa revolta, desse jogo.

Nossa luta durou mais um pouco e eu beijei Dite, apenas para reconhecer minha vitória, ledo engano, eu perdi para ele. Me desmotivei um pouco, senti o corpo de Dite não apenas a responder ao dele, mas também ao meu. O fogo foi crescendo naquele enredo de filmes, meu coração palpitava como eu nunca pensei que seria possível, logo depois o homem nos separar. Ok admito! Parecíamos realmente os cachorros a acasalar que apenas se afastam de mangeira.

Que constrangimento, eu estava teso… mas não era por homens era pelo clima e pela bebida. AHHH Shura a quem você quer enganar com isso. Eu estava teso sim, mas por mim mesmo. Eu desejava que aquilo nunca mais acabasse.

Mais um desafio, este foi declarado por palavras e eu aceitei! Como eu poderia recusar, ele mexia comigo, ele me alfinetava com suas palavras e acções. Isso durou por muito tempo, ele não era apenas um homem ali, ele era puro magnetismo com aquela postura de homem dominante. Fiquei com pena do Dite por estar nas mãos daquele ali, ele o tratava como um objecto sexual apenas, tentei lhe mostrar e evidenciar que poderíamos ser mais que isso. Afinal Milo tinha-me aconselhado a não ver como um homem e sim como uma mulher ou alguém que eu quisesse fazer algo.

Assim foi, minhas mãos, boca e corpo percorreram o corpo dele, passado pouco tempo lá estava eu tentando comer o Dite, me esqueci daquele ser macho-todo-poderoso-e-intocável-com-serviços-prestados-à-arrogancia.

Ele se mandou para cima de nós, com aquele seu ar de "eu sou macho e foda", ainda estou para saber como é que um Gay tem esse ar o tempo todo, ele não deveria ter tiques? Não deveria se ser todo feminino? Ok não precisava de chegar a tanto, mas acho que sou muito estereotipado, eu conhecia Camus e o Milo e eles juntos não são tão machos quando estavam juntos pareciam um casal bobo… idiotas o amor é coisa realmente muito brega.

Mas ele não… era uma envolvência, era um poder que eu não conseguia recusar, suas mãos mais ásperas passavam por meu corpo e eu não conseguia recusar, apenas tremer em resposta, eu queria mais, meu corpo desejava mais, cair em tentação e em pecado. Mãezinha desligue a TV do céu, pois seu filho está fazendo coisas que vão ser censuradas!

Amei Dite lhe tentei demonstrar que não era apenas sexo que eu queria, eu estava tentando demonstrar que realmente estaria disposto a algo com ele, mas algo me impedia de pensar com clareza de demonstrar com clareza, mais uma vez perdi o desafio imposto pelos dois e sofri as consequência. E COMO MEU CÚ DOIA por tudo o que era mais sagrado! Me sentia ser rachado ao meio com uma rebarbadora tentei o afastar, mas foi em vão e mesmo depois de Dite ter adormecido, não estava satisfeito e pelos vistos não fui o único.

Desta vez ia levar a minha à avante, mentira ele conseguiu me dominar houve uma luta e…

- Shura, dispensamos os pormenores sórdidos… - Camus revirava os olhos, ele estava irritado, mas ele mesmo que pediu para eu contar na frente dele, Milo pulava atrás do namorado totalmente empolgado, minha sensação foi apenas uma, medo.

- Dispensamos nada, continua, continua! E você perdeu de novo e ele te comeu vigorosamente e é por isso que você está andando todo torto hoje? Humm me Gusta!

- Então me deixa continuar… cacete… sim eu perdi na maldita luta

Eu me entreguei a ele, apenas a ele, meu coração, acho que ia ter um ataque cardíaco naquele momento, não precisava de cardiologistas se eu sobrevive àquilo, meu coração estava saudável para aguentar o resto da vida. Tudo terminou, meu mundo rodou, eu não me aguentava mais nas pernas, meu corpo todo tremia, eu estava exausto, porem me senti totalmente satisfeito depois disso.

É afinal levar com um pau, pode… é péssimo! Totalmente péssimo! Pior ainda é quando você gosta, quer mais e seu corpo não corresponde, ultima alternativa. Dormir! Ele me puxou para ele, corei! CARALHO lá estava eu a me tornar uma passiva louca! Qualquer dia começo a chamar de bandida aos meus amigos, mãezinha lembra de você me pedir netos? Pois é acho que depois dessa não tem mais volta. Não que eu iria virar Gay… ou algo do género, mas ahhh maldito Ângelo, porque eu era apenas para matar a curiosidade eu comeria o Dite, minha paixoneta por ele passava e cada um seguia feliz para suas vidas, mas você é o capeta sabias minhas intenções e tentou foder com tudo, sim! TUDO! Principalmente meu cú! Seu demónio nojento, violentador de inocências alheia-as! QUE ODIO, ÓDIO!

- Shura, meu caro, você está apaixonado – Milo riu de minha cara e os movimentos que eu fazia a gesticular enquanto me explicava, fiquei estático.

- O QUE?

- Concordo com o Milo, Shura. Voce está apaixonado!

- Você foi todo empolgado para afogar o ganso lá com a bichinha louca, mas você veio revoltado não por ele te ter comigo… cof, cof... ok também por ele te ter comido, mas o seu problema é você ter gostado!

- EU NÂO GOSTEI, NÃO SE ATREVA…

- A dizer que você gostou? Que queria mais? Que não sabe o que fazer agora? E que você o quer encontrar novamente? Qual delas eu não me devo atrever a responder por você?

- A CULPA DISTO TUDO É SUA SEU…

- Não se atreva Shura Fernandez! - virei o rosto, não iria bater de frente com o Camus, mordi o lábio e aguentei o que minha garganta queria gritar, virei o rosto e corei, pedi licença e saí.

- Labios Compartidos -

Duas semanas se passaram desde de então, não comentei mais nada com ninguém. Mas as perguntas de Milo não me saíam da cabeça, isso me atormentava realmente, durante o dia, noite e até mesmo em sonhos. Queria falar com ele, mas não sabia como abordar, queria estar com ele, mas não sabia como me aproximar, então esperei e nada acontecia, quer dizer, não era que nada de facto não acontecesse, porque na realidade.

Lembram-se de meu amiguinho? Pois é, ele nunca mais levantou depois que tentei sair com mulheres e até mesmo parceiras que tinha! TRAIDOR DESGRAÇADO, mas não eu pensava naquela maldita noite e lá estava ele de pé sorrindo para mim, TRAIDOR! Só não te corpo fora, porque preciso de você!

Um bip de mensagem foi ouvido do meu bolso, olhei o relógio que marcava 14:27. Estranho, eu não costumo receber àquela hora… abri e vi o remetente: Afrodite. Minhas mãos começaram a soar e a praguejar a velocidade do meu celular e o texto apareceu:

"Shura,

Existem coisas pendentes para resolver. Espero que possamo-nos encontrar hoje mesmo às 22 horas na discoteca que fomos juntos, espera na porta quero ir para um lugar mais reservado, te encontro lá.

Com carinho,

Afrodite"

No final da mensagem, sinceramente fiquei um pouco triste, meus pulmões libertaram o ar que tinha ficado suspenso, meus olhos caíram um pouco e meu coração apertou um pouco mais, levei o celular para o bolso, suspirei.

Não era este o sentimento que eu queria, não é como se estivesse triste, mas decepcionado. Não é como se o quisesse eu o odiava, mas acho que era algo como magnetismo afinal os oposto sempre se atraem, talvez no meu caso eu apenas tenha isso uma estação rápida. Isso machucava, porém o meu orgulho não ia-me deixar recusar o convite. Coração pára, apenas pare de palpitar como na noite de meu pesadelo seria uma chance de estar com ele? Eu poderia velo novamente? Porque estava a tremer só de pensar nisso. QUE RAIVA! Com isso acabei de perceber, você é o segundo traidor desta história. Aff e ainda dizem que mulheres são complicadas, eu hein.


	7. Sempre se atraem

Capitulo VII – … sempre se atraem

**Afrodite POV**

Acordei com um sorriso na face, espreguicei-me e senti meu corpo mole, cheio de preguiça, mas era tão gostosooo. Me sentia como uma deusa, linda, maravilhosa e brilhante, nada como uma boa noite de sexo para melhorar a pele. Ri, abri os olhos e coloquei cada mão ao lado de meu corpo, sentindo um espeto.

- Mas que merda é esta logo de – levei o dedo aos lábios, passei os olhos pelo bilhete, peguei a rosa, cheirei, ri insanamente como ele era ridículo, tão carinhosamente e idiotamente ridículo! Amachuquei o papel fazendo pontaria no cesto do lixo perto da cama – Boa cinco pontos para mim – peguei na rosa retirando suas pétalas deixando o que sobrava jogado, me levantei rodei sobre mim e gritei enquanto lançava as pétalas para o ar rindo, só rindo – LIKE A VIRGIN, WO TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! – e as pétalas caíram acariciando meu corpo, levava a mãos aos cabelos os levantando, me senti uma diva, homicida de corações hetéros se alguém era foda, esse alguém era simplesmente eu! Tá, tá eu depois dou autógrafos e quem sabe deixo você beijar o meu pé. Me virei e Ângelo me olhava fulminantemente eu gritei com todo o ar que possuía meus pulmões!

**Ângelo POV**

Eu não podia acreditar, mesmo que eu suspeitasse que fosse verdade, minha mente relutante se recusava a isso, não era possível que Afrodite fosse tão baixo e indiferente, mas eu bem avisei Cinderela.

Mas mesmo eu já sabendo disso, seus movimentos e acções não deixavam de me corroeu, simplesmente não conseguia ficar sentado a ver aquilo. Um fogo, uma revolta interior me consumir e me aproximei do outro, segurei seu braço com força o puxando para mim, ele grita histericamente. Não sei se foi pela força que eu exerci sem saber em seu corpo, mas eu sabia que ia ficar roxo ou se pelo meu olhar que eu possuía no momento.

Aproximei-o mais de meu rosto e com a voz grave, apenas rosnei. É rosnei, estava totalmente fora de mim e o mandei para o banheiro com um comentário nada agradável, acho que até ele estava surpreso com o mesmo, sendo que ele estava habituado à minha maneira, vamos dizer "pouco educada" de o tratar.

Voltei a ir tomar o café, que sinceramente era a única coisa agradável daquela manhã, fechei os olhos, deveria haver mais. O aroma era tão típico a café fresco, mas levemente adocicado, meus olhos fechados apenas me fizeram viajar para os acontecimentos da noite anterior e meu corpo estremeceu a pensar que poderia tudo terminar em apenas uma noite.

Pouco tempo depois Afrodite apareceu com aquele rosto deslavado de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu não estivesse bravo, baixou-se e me deu um beijo na bochecha olhou o café e me olhou indignado.

- Não fui eu que fiz, por isso pode beber

- É realmente está com um cheiro muito mais agradável que o seu, aquele idiota…

- Ele está apaixonado e você…

- _"O apaixonado nunca é feliz; a felicidade é o preço da audácia."_ Lope de Veja. Eu não presto e o preço que ele terá de pagar é esse, ser apenas mais um da minha lista, assim como você é para mim e eu para você, Ângelo. Apenas preciso de pessoas…

- Para alimentar seu ego e saciar seu desejo na cama, eu sei Dite… mas não o vai procurar novamente?

- Porque o interesse, será que o grande Mascara da Morte que sempre desprezou emoções ficou sensibilizado com o "amor" ou com o "fogo" do espanhol?

- Não seja idiota Afrodite, apenas acho que seria digno da sua parte, só isso.

Sua resposta veio como um sorriso de canto e pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Estava irritado? Sim, mas não podia fazer nada, não agora. Mas a resposta dele me fez pensar, eu sensibilizado? É, poderia ter sido isso ou apenas uma paixão por seu fogo, mas não o veria mais e isso sinceramente me deixava incomodado. Eu iria velo, custasse o preço que fosse, nem que para isso eu teria de ser tão baixo quanto Dite, mas os fins sempre justificam os meios.

Uma semana se passou, eu já não estava em mim. Me atolei de trabalho, acho que nunca trabalhei tanto na minha vida, em pouco tempo enchi minha conta bancária como nunca tinha feito. Porém não era o suficiente, todos os minutos e todos os segundo de descanso, até mesmo quando tirava fotos ou estava trabalhando a imagem dele me vinha na mente. Seu toque, suas carícias, seu corpo e seus olhos nos meus… eu só poderia estar louco.

Não, reflictam comigo vai, eu sou um galinha filho-da-puta certo? Eu não preciso de me prender a ninguém para ter sexo, então porque é que ele não me saí da cabeça? A raiva sobre Afrodite também ainda não foi embora e eu não entendo o porque. Eu estou tão habituado a não ser assim, a ter sempre o que eu quero na hora que eu quero. Deve ser isso mesmo. Por ele não me querer ou por não ter vindo e sido carinhoso apenas comigo. Certamente que foi isso, como fui rejeitado eu estou com vontade de correr atrás "fruto proibido é o mais apetecido" não é isso que dizem?

Mas eu sabia que isso não era verdade, ele tinha-se entregado a mim. Mesmo que fosse no inicio meio forçado e a bebida me tivesse ajudado nesse fim. Eu sabia que meus pensamentos estavam a tentar convencer do motivo pelo qual eu não o conseguia esquecer. Mentir a nós mesmo é tão ridículo, mas era exactamente isso que eu estava fazendo. Dizem os estudados da mente humana que e mais fácil aceitar algo quando dizemos isso a nós mesmo, e é exactamente isso que eu estou a fazer.

O celular tocou, mais uma mensagem de Afrodite. Mais uma que eu não iria responder, andava assim há cerca de uma semana e parecia que não ia terminar tão fácil. Não é que eu estivesse bravo, não é isso mas sempre que pensava nele, me lembrava do espanhol e da forma absolutamente carinhosa e idiota que ele era.

Sai para dar um giro pela cidade, peguei minha mota. Hoje não estava com vontade de fotografar corpos ou seres humanos, precisava de expandir um pouco minha mente e isso me levou para um dos maiores parques no centro de Nova York.

O dia estava nublado, o sol pouco dava o ar de sua graça, certamente que ia chover, coloquei minha máquina fotográfica na frente dos olhos procurando os pormenores que escavam à vista das pessoas apressadas que passavam por mim contando o tempo pelo relógio de pulso ou celular. O tempo foi passando apenas notei o anoitecer e o frio que passava agora por minha roupa, respirei fundo agora com as energias revigoras e me dirigi a um café mais nos recantos da cidade.

Entrei, o local estava quente. Gosto disso. Pedi um chão de limão e hortelã, não olhem com essas caras de "Onde está a cerveja" eu estava com frio ok? Me sentei esperando minha bebida e liguei a máquina para ver quais as fotos que eu iria usar para a minha próxima exposição e até mesmo para meu estúdio precisava de dar uma renovada, normalmente mulheres vão às compras, homens vão beber e dão uns pegas. Ok também faço isso, mas preciso de algo mais e meu trabalho sempre foi meu maior prazer.

Meu chá chegou em um bule, coloquei na chávena e o cheirei, cheiro agradável, dei o primeiro gole e continuei seleccionando as fotos, entre goles e biscoitos que mais tarde pedi me encostei na cadeira aproveitando a música. Foi nesse exacto momento que meu fantasma apareceu na minha frente, eu fiquei branco como o cal da parede, minhas mãos gelaram e minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

Peguei minha carteira abrindo tirando uma nota… merda não dava tempo eles. Espera como assim eles. Coloquei minha maquina fotográfica em meus olhos taquei o zoom rapidamente e tirei varias fotos, antes mesmo, deles entrarem no carro.

Assim que perdi a visão de ambos me sentei novamente no meu acento peguei a chávena e a levei aos meus lábios fazendo careta, odiava o chá morno, coloquei mais um pouco com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda mesmo que de uma maneira desajeitada fosse passando as fotos até à primeira da minha bela visão daquele momento.

O olhei sim era ele, mas quem era aquela loira que o acompanhava? Namorada? Porque estava bem diferente para ser irmã, quando para meu espanto quando o identifiquei. Milo, não era difícil o identificar afinal ele aparecia em todo o lado, nem os banheiros públicos escapavam a posters deles. Eles se conheciam. E para minha sorte, Milo, era meu próximo modelo dentro de três dias. Meu sorriso malicioso deu sinal de vida no final de tanto tempo, não um de depravado, afinal, existiam rumores que existia um demónio vermelho em torno daquele homem. Zeus para capeta já chego eu, mas meu sorriso era um de vitorioso… ele seria muito mais do que um simples modelo. Seria meu bilhete até ele.

- Labios Compartidos -

Quatro dias se passaram a correr, a ansiedade crescia a cada minuto e lá estava eu no meu estúdio sentado em uma cadeira batendo o pé, olhava o relógio com diferença de poucos segundos de diferença.

A campainha toca e eu grito um finalmente, não que ele estivesse atrasado, ele até chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava. Estava habituado àquelas vedetas que tem a mania de superioridade e que todos têm de estar pronto apenas quando eles querem, um ponto a favor do loiro.

O fiz entrar e o olhei de alto a baixo, bem ele realmente era bonito, tinha um ar fresco, jovem e um sorriso infantil cativante. Ciúme? E eu era lá pessoa de sentir ciúme, tenho total confiança no meu taco… tá bom, só um pouco. Mas se fosse para sentir isso, Milo nunca negou que tinha tendências homossexuais, mas também nunca confirmou, então se Shura quisesse investir poderia ter uma porta aberta e não precisaria de ter vindo atrás de um puto como Afrodite, não é? Então o parceiro de Milo era outro.

- Vamos começar, tudo bem para você? – Acordei de meu pensamento, é, ele deveria estar a notar que eu estava quieto demais, mergulhado em pensamentos, totalmente profissionais.

- Claro que sim, desculpe. Poderia então retirar a parte de cima da camisa?

- Na realidade não – Ele me disse com um tom casual, um pouco envergonhado. Ele só poderia estar a brincar comigo ou então não me tinha escutado.

- Scusa, mas ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim, mas realmente não posso.

Mesmo antes de eu começar a inflamar de irritação, ele levou os dedos finos até aos botões de sua camisa. Arregalei meus olhos ao constatar, sim realmente era bem constrangedor, seu corpo estava todo marcado com pequenos e grandes chupões e a pele mais alva com vergões vermelhos, não apenas no peito como também em suas costas. Eu gargalhei.

- Hey porque está rindo? – Ele pegou a camisa e escondeu o corpo, ele estava… gargalhei de novo. Corado. – Eu… eu…

- Milo, eu não estou interessado nas suas brigas de cama, mas que briga hein. Isso era para ele ter a certeza que você já tem dono?

Ele nada disse apenas me olhou perguntando com o olhar se era mesmo para tirar a camisa ou não. Afirmei com a cabeça, um aceno positivo. Ele a jogou para o lado.

- Onde está a zona de maquiagem para tentar esconder isto?

- Tsic tsic – abanei negativamente meu dedo enquanto estava de costas pegando minha maquina, para assim começarmos a secção – vou dar estas fotos, com você todo marcado a seu dono.

- EU NÂO TENHO…

- Milo não seja ingénuo, acha mesmo que você veio todo marcado para aqui porque?

- Porque Camus é louco – Ele mordeu o próprio lábio, sabia que tinha falado demais. Mas era exactamente isso que eu queria ouvir. Sabia que um tipo espontâneo como ele acabaria por revelar o nome do seu parceiro quando ardido. Para minha felicidade não era Shura e isso estava estampado em meu sorriso quase iluminado.

- Sabia, Shura era incapaz de ter feito isso…

- Você conhece aquele espanhol enrustido que trabalha comigo? Não me fala, ah não creio – ele gargalhou – você é o seme-narcisista-filho-da-mãe-que-o-comeu?

- É acho que me pode chamar assim – Retirei o flash e comecei a tirar umas fotos casuais, Milo era fotogénico e quando mais descontraído, mais beleza natural conseguia retirar dele e aquelas marcas o deixavam ainda mais tentador – mas o que mais sabe de mim? Que ele me odeia?

- Acho que não poderia definir melhor o sentimento dele – meu sorriso sumiu, um aperto, que mesmo que eu me tenha preparado para ouvir tais palavras, meu coração evidenciou o contrário. Eu não estava pronto.

- Ele me odeia assim tanto? – As palavras saiam arrastadas de minha boca e ele riu, estava a ficar irritado com aquele playboy com sorriso de moleque.

- Ele te odeia, por não te conseguir tirar da cabeça… acho que isso fará ele te odiar muito, cada vez mais, acho que o mau humor dele é a prova disso, principalmente com o aluno italiano dele. O menino está reprovado e ainda nem sabe disso, tadinho, tudo porque disse que era da mesma nacionalidade que você – ele acaba gargalhando e eu também.

Me senti aliviado, ele não me odiava realmente. Era tudo uma máscara para se proteger do sentimento que poderia estar a sentir por mim, meu sorriso se alargou e um brilho de esperança em meus olhos.

- Se eu fosse a você, não se animava tanto…

- Mas você mesmo disse…

- Eu sei, porém ele está ainda muito séptico, se você o for encarar de frente ele vai recusar e se fechar naquele mundinho dele que ele tenta que você não tenha acesso ou faça parte. – Parei e coloquei meu corpo recto, minhas mãos se cruzaram em meu peito o olhando séptico.

- O que você sugere então óh senhor sabichão?

Ele se aconchegou melhor no sofá se encostando no mesmo, colocando os braços em cima das costas, me encarando com os olhos semi abertos. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios. Milo era uma tentação com certeza que se eu não tivesse sido pescado por Shura eu teria tentado a sorte. Se bem que tenho a certeza que levaria um grande pé na bunda.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- O que você quer ganhar, Scorpiu?

- Sei que você é especialista em fotos sensuais e apelativas, eu quero um booking assim para oferecer de presente de quatro anos de namoro ao Camus. Juntamente com os negativos e queria as fotos a preto e branco

- Mas alguma coisa? Um lanchinho, uma vodka? – Meu olhar de arrogância não poderia ser maior, mas será que aquele fedelho não pensava em mais nada que não fosse o namoradinho? Bem acho que estava um pouco na mesma situação e antes de ele dissesse algo me virei e fui trocar de máquina. – Eu faço, mas esqueça o lanchinho – me voltei já preparado colocando a lente certa o olhando – vamos começar.

Passamos a tarde naquilo, primeiro o trabalho, para depois receber minha recompensa. Não foi complicado extrair a sensualidade daquele crápula, ele se soltou muito mais do que eu esperava, do que eu tinha visto em outras fotografias. Seu olhar tinha brilho, seu corpo entregue como se aguardasse e sentisse o toque de outra pessoa o olhar de alguém que sabia que o desejava como ele a ele, sabia que ele não olhava para mim, ele se focava na imagem de outro alguém e como era maravilhoso o olhar assim.

Minha inveja veio ao de cima, queria um olhar para mim assim, cúmplice e entregue. Um olhar cheio de paixão. Milo passava a mão pelas marcas roxas, mas não com um rosto de preocupação. Não, tudo menos isso. Seu sorriso infantil e orgulhoso por casa uma a acariciando como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Aquilo era o que eu queria para mim, sim eu tinha achado depois de tanto tempo procurando uma razão, eu descobri o meu vazio e escolhi a pessoa para o preencher.

Terminamos rápido, ele me contou o que tinha pensado e eu realmente achei óptima a ideia e coloquei meu plano em acção. Me encontrei com Afrodite no estúdio, ainda não eram seis da tarde, estava revelando algumas fotos da tarde quando a campainha soou, limpei as mãos e fui atender. As palavras de Milo não me saiam da cabeça: "Não se esqueça que bater de frente será o pior que poderá fazer, se ele neste momento quer se refugiar na outra bixinha, use-a como isco e pegue a presa. Mesmo que a isca não saiba ou nem apareça para ser caçada na realidade."

Ele tinha razão, beijei os lábios de Dite, sabia o que tinha de fazer, precisava do número de Shura, mas pegar o celular do Dite era o mesmo que arrancar-lhe um dente. Teria de domar a isca para isso e o único jeito era dar à criatura o que ela mais gosta, isso mesmo, uma boa e extenuante rapidinha.

Dizem que a paciência é o maior trunfo de um caçador, isso era evidente, um estratega nunca coloca a carroça na frente dos bois. E ele adormeceu em meu peito pouco tempo depois da terceira rodada. Me levantei com cuidado, peguei seu celular, retirei o número do seu celular, assim que notei que eles apenas se falaram por e-mail, perfeito. Shura não iria achar estranho o novo número. Escrevi-lhe uma mensagem, apaguei dezenas de vezes e voltei a escrever, andava rápido de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em qual seria a melhor maneira para o chamar a sua atenção, vi Dite se remexendo para se levantar, meus dedos digitaram o mais rápido que eu conseguiria imaginar e enviei a primeira coisa que me saiu da mente.

Ele acordou, resmunguei que estava com dores de cabeça, ele tomou banho e saiu pouco tempo depois. Suspirei, fui tomar um banho faltavam apenas duas horas e meia, comi algo, escovei os dentes abri meu armário da roupa e constatei o seguinte. O QUE RAIO eu iria vestir, a partir deste momento entendi perfeitamente o que é desespero. Eu queria estar perfeito, eu precisa de estar irresistível e a vestimenta é uma peça chave. A questão é… desde de quando em me preocupei com isso? ... Se eu não amasse aquele… espera, é ok eu admito, eu o amo e se não fosse assim eu o mataria.

- Labios Compartidos -

The Stonewall Inn, Nova York – 22:04

Estava atrasado, o transito estava um saco naquela noite, não sabia porque é que Nova York tinha sempre tanta gente não importava que dia da semana ou hora que era, sempre tudo estava cheio, mas hoje para me stressar um pouco aquilo teria de parecer mais.

Virei a esquina e o vi, deslumbrante. Uma pontada de ciúme me tinha preenchido, ele tinha feito aquela produção toda elegante e totalmente comestível para Dite, caminhei em sua direcção e sua expressão foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nestes últimos anos. Era espanto, felicidade, perplexidade. Ele entrou em pânico, olhando para os lados. Certamente procurando Dite e para minha surpresa ele sorriu, ele realmente sorriu ao constatar que ele não estava ali. Aproximei-me dele, colocando um braço ao lado de seu rosto me inclinando um pouco para entrar murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Vem sempre aqui todas as noites?

- Apenas quando me enganam com mensagem assinadas por outras pessoas…

- Viria se tivesse sido eu a chamar-te directamente?

- Com certeza que não…

- Sabes, tem dias que eu quase odeio sua sinceridade… - eu comentei rindo, meu sorriso não saia de meu rosto, que idiotice.

- E eu sua arrogância e prepotência – ele me olhava meio sério, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios, o que fez o meu também se formar.

- Óptimo, estamos bem um para o outro e eu fico a ganhar com um ponto a mais – sorri e o puxei pela mão ele me puxou para trás – vamos quero falar contigo, temos algumas coisas a resolver. – Ele fitou-me sério e afastou a mão da minha e respondeu com um tom sério.

- Eu acho que não


	8. Yo no quiero compartir tus labios

Capítulo VIII – Yo no quiero compartir tus labios

**Shura – POV**

Relógio no pulso, certo. Calças, camisa, sapatos, dei uma voltinha na frente do espelho. Ter a certeza que nada estava fora do local ou que as cores combinavam era importante, não ia chegar em um encontro com uma meia de cada cor, imagina se a noite fosse mais longa. Nãooo! Acho que muita convivência com o Milo está deixando a minha mente muito pervertida, eu nem quero ok?... Bem talvez só uns amassos, suspirei, eu sempre broxava quando pensava que quem iria era Dite e nem sinais de Ângelo. Afinal pela mensagem parecia que nosso encontro ia ser, simplesmente a sós.

Bufei de raiva, e dei um por mim a rasgar com as mãos para cada lado a camiseta que tinha escolhido para sair, puf menos uma agora é pegar outra. Foi exactamente isso que eu fiz, pegar a primeira coisa que tinha no armário, não estava com vontade nem de ir muito, até mesmo de me aprumar, pois eu tinha consciente que era neste encontro, que tudo seria esclarecido.

Aff me sinto um lixo, depois de uma transa descartar o puto com quem me envolvi e aquele presente seria a forma de pagamento? Não era uma maneira simbólica de demonstrar que nem todos os homens seriam iguais… no final foi isso que acabei por ser, mais um como os outros. Não sou perfeito, oras. Meu tesão terminou, restou apenas a satisfação, é Shura quem você quer enganar? O Papa? Falando que virou santo e quer seguir o celibato? Pois é se um tal de Ângelo fosse o padre, eu nem me importaria de virar freira… QUÊ?

Calma Shura, respire, respire. Tudo tem uma explicação lógica… eu fui levado por ET'S e ele me fizeram uma lavagem cerebral e …e… é isso! Eles …eles… PORRA EU QUERO AQUELE HOMEM! Uffaa falei! Me sinto mais aliviado que mulher depois de parir! E é exactamente isso que eu direi para Afrodite esta noite!

Me dirigi ao local, olhei para os lados. Aonde é que está aquela bicha escandalosa? Sim existe uma diferença entre Gay e uma bicha, eu sou um… Ângelo é um Gay, Dite uma bicha. Simples assim. Suspirei é eu acho que ele não vinha, não estou vendo a cabeleira… etta porra, não… não… ahhh não pode…

Ele estava do meu lado, seu rosto estava terrivelmente perto e senti minhas pernas tremendo, sim era ele Ângelo. Eu não poderia negar que meu coração estava a palpitar mais que tambor na marcha nacional, minhas pernas, nossa eu ainda as tinhas porque sinceramente eu já não as sentia. E de onde vinha aquele tremor de terra que estava a fazer meu corpo abanar como uma mistura em uma garrafa de milkshake?

- Vem sempre aqui todas as noites? – Mas que pergunta barata. Ele não estava surpreendido por me ver, ao contrário de mim… não, eu não acredito que… foi então que chutei

- Apenas quando me enganam com mensagem assinadas por outras pessoas…

- Viria se tivesse sido eu a chamar-te directamente? – Então era verdade, maldito italiano. Eu não sou um jogo sabia?

- Com certeza que não… - eu fiquei sério, meus olhos estreitaram, eu realmente estava ofendido, o que ele pensava que eu era?

- Sabes, tem dias que eu quase odeio sua sinceridade…

- E eu sua arrogância e prepotência.

Ele sorriu e eu não conseguia simplesmente não oferecer um em retorno, não que eu quisesse ou sentisse empatia por ele, acho que é algo que os psicólogos explicam, ahh, não estou com saco de vos explicar se quiserem procurem ok?

- Óptimo, estamos bem um para o outro e eu fico a ganhar com um ponto a mais – Ele sorriu e puxou-me pela mão e eu retesei ficando no mesmo local que estava, o olhando sério, o que ele pensa que eu sou? – Vamos, quero falar contigo, temos algumas coisas a resolver.

- Eu acho que não.

Ele ficou atónico, mas não tanto como eu estava. Minha cabeça estava dando voltas era facto. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Porque fez esta armação? Apenas para me comer? Já não tinha sido o suficiente naquele dia, meu andar novo ainda está muito vivo em minha memória sabia?

- Você tem assim tanto nojo de mim, Shura? Sente tanta repulsa assim?

- Repulsa de ti? Você vem ter comigo do nada! Pega meu numero sabe-se lá de onde… e me pede para vir aqui e agora quer ir para sua casa, sério se você quer sexo fácil, melhor pedir ao seu amigui…

Eu não consegui falar, minha cintura fora segurada assim como minha mão, ele me prendeu na parede, como é que, mas que merda, como é que ele fez isto tão, seus lábios… fechei os olhos me entregando por poucos segundos, estava com saudades. Seus lábios realmente eram do jeito que eu me lembrava, não ainda melhores. Me perdi a corresponder a seus toques, um beijo lento de formou. Ele mordiscou meu lábio e eu o afastei de mim.

- Espanhol! Se eu quisesse apenas um buraco, não vinha procurar você.

- Porque meu cu é assim tão ruim que nem você gostou? – eu realmente tinha ficado irritado, mas porque…

- Porque você é tão cu doce, que eu tenho medo de ficar diabético!

Meus olhos ficaram com raiva, raiavam de ódio, ele me achava um cu doce, apenas por não ser fácil me sentar sobre ele e virar uma das putinhas que acabam por aquecer a cama? O empurrei e ele novamente, MALDITO me puxou e colou novamente meus lábios nos seus. Eu já não aguentava aquilo, meu coração batia de ansiedade e meu corpo tremia de raiva.

- Então suma de minha vida?

- Tem como você sumir de meu coração, ou então não deixo você ir

- Eu não sou os seus putinhos!

- Eu estou aqui atrás do meu homem, não de uma óptima noite de sexo!

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou Gay e muito menos o homem que procure – ele me segurou e eu o empurrei com força o fazendo ficar longe de mim a uma distância minimamente razoável – isto é irreal, nós não temos nada para dar certo, pare de me procurar! Pare de pensar em eu e você como nós, não tem qualquer futuro. Nós não temos nada parecido – e bravo sai daquele lugar correndo, quando meu pulso foi segurado e me puxou novamente para trás. Seus lábios roçaram perigosamente os meus e sussurram "Nunca se faz um quebra-cabeças com peças iguais, eles apenas são magníficos por as peças se completarem" e novamente seus lábios tocaram os meus, em um toque suave e meigo e se afastou me deixando ir.

Meus dedos foram até meus lábios em silêncio, caminhei para o carro, mas desta vez por incrível que pareça não foi o maldito do beijo que me balançou, mas suas palavras. Eu tinha de fugir, tinha de pensar. Ele não me seguiu, percebeu que eu precisava de espaço. Pelo menos fora sensato.

Cheguei a casa, me mandei para o sofá, liguei a TV e me vi perdido no sexto Zapping de 180 canais que a box tinha para me oferecer. Meu corpo estava ainda enrijecido e minha mente pouco se tinha acalmado, perguntas e mais perguntas consecutivas se formavam e nenhuma resposta, para aquele quebra-cabeças.

Levantei-me e fui para meu quarto, nada estava me dando sono e minhas costas estavam me matando, deitei-me olhei para o tecto na tentativa frustrada de adormecer, fechei os olhos e meus pensamentos continuavam a não me deixar. Tentava fazer resumos mentais do que tinha acontecido e os possíveis casos futuros. Escondi meu rosto por debaixo do travesseiro fechei com força os olhos e pouco depois acabei por adormecer.

DESPERTADOR, DESPERTADOR, me sentei na cama, peguei nele e o taquei na parede com fúria, Filho-da-puta logo agora que estava tão bom, me inclinei de novo sobre os lençóis com os olhos fechado, estava quase a dormir, meu corpo estava cansado. E minha cabeça doía. Me levantei, olhei o celular e notei as quinze chamadas perdida de um mesmo número desconhecido. DESCULPA MAS MAMAE PEDIU PARA EU NÃO FALAR COM ESTRANHOS! Gritei pouco me importante com os vizinho, e minha consciência respondeu, "mesmo que esse estranho te tenham levado para a cama e você esteja loucamente apaixonado por ele?". Bufei próximo curso que eu vou fazer vai ser de assassino e minha primeira vitima vai ser essa coisa chamada de consciência!

Me arrumei, peguei o café no local de sempre quando estava revoltado e sai do purgatório para me alistar no inferno novamente e a placa de suas boas vindas chama-se "Nova York em hora de ponta".

Parei eu na frente de minha empresa, subi até meu gabinite, pedi um dos cafés mais fortes que poderia beber com a limitação dos poucos tostões que me tinham sobrado na fugazinha rápida pelo mercado ali adiante para assim ter uma conversa bem séria com aquele tal de cupido.

Primeiro eu vou processa-lo por abusar do meu corpo e deixar meus olhos brilharem quando penso nele, logo ele introduziu síndrome Gay dentro de mim, pouco depois ele tentou-me matar de ataque cardíaco, quando eu fui descobrir quem é dite, Ângelo e meu patrão quase me odeia agora e por último! Vou processá-lo por difamação! Hunf… quem é que ele acha que eu, logo, eu, Shura Fernandez de uma alta linhagem de dançarinos iria ficar com o fotógrafo, arrogante, machista, galinha, tesão e interessante e oh Deus GAY! CUPIDO FAÇA AULAS DE ARCO E FLEXA EU PAGO!.. Depois de danos morais e tudo aquilo que referi nas linhas superiores. Por isso já sabe, se no seu caso ele ainda não acertou, é porque esse filho da mãe ainda não me pagou os meus direitos e nada de aulas até então!

Me sentei na minha secretária e logo depois que a minha xícara foi colocada sobre a minha mesa atolada de trabalho que eu deixara acumular durante estes dias todos. Abria meu computador e olha para as três pastas grossas e alguns documentos desalinhados ao lado, colocava a senha e volta a olhar, me mandei para cima da mesa, coloquei os pés cruzados sobre a mesma e fechei os olhos. Até que aquela maldita mensagem se aviso de um novo e-mail não parava de rodas no meu monitor, abri um dos meus olhos e dei dois click's com o botão esquerdo do mouse olhei o remetente nem ligando… eu não queria ler eu não queria eu sabia… e porra eu não… joguei na loteia, também.

Agora sou um ser pobre e sem emprego, mas não! Isto somos apenas nós, pobres trabalhadores a fazemos cu doce no trabalho em plena SEGUNDA-FEIRA! MALDITA SEGUNDA-FEIRA! Abri o e-mail o li engolindo seco a mensagem.

"Shura dou-te cinco segundos para te ter a ti, com os meus relatórios sobre a minha mesa.

Sem mais demoras!

The Boss"

Me ergui, batendo com ambas as mãos sobre minha secretária, meus olhos fervilhavam, eu estava com vontade de matar alguém, bebi todo o líquido de café que tinha ao meu lado, açúcar era para os fracos. Eu ia ser demitido então que pelo menos fosse com alguma classe!

Me dirigi para o gabinete de meu chefe, suspirando pensando no que lhe iria dizer, no que fazer, bati na porta e antes mesmo de anunciar quem era ele me mandou entrar, sua voz estava estranha, ou então eu estava tão nervoso que mal reconhecia a voz de meu chefe quando este estava a por em pratica o demónio interno que sempre carregava. Se o capeta tivesse um filho, Camus seria um avo babado!

Entrei depois de bater e nada foi dito, Camus estava em seu imponente cadeirão virado de costas para mim, ele parecia mais pequeno.

- Camus, perdão, eu ainda não tenho os seus documentos pronto, mas no final do dia eles estarão sobre a sua secretário eu prometo. – foi ai que ele se virou e notei que era o cupido vesgo.

- Tudo bem Shurinha, eu como sou uma boa pessoa, o perdoou por isso eu dou um jeito de o Camus nem se lembrar sobre seu atraso colossal e sua incompetência no trabalho, mas agora me conte tudo com pormenores…

Eu não resisti me aproximei dele peguei ele pelo colarinho o puxando para mim, seu riso sínico não sai de seus lábios e aquilo ainda me irritava mais.

- Mas quem você pensa que é para comandar a minha vida, Hein? Seu GAY metido que se rege para alargar seu buraco!

- E é gostoso não é Shura, você mesmo está louco para ter o seu comido de novo? Mas acho que o Ângelo perdeu a oportunidade maravilhosa que lhe dei…

- Eu sabia que – meu pulso veio atrás e quando voltou acertou a bela face branquinha do outro o mandando para o cadeirão novamente. – Foi você, tudo isto! Não passou de um plano seu! O que você pretende?

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto me olhando com fúria, raiva, mas aquele sorriso nojento no canto dos seus lábios não saía.

- Será que você é o único que não consegue entender seus próprios sentimentos?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Não me trate como criança!

- Então não se faça de criança mimada que quando as coisas saiem do seu controle, de quando não é aquilo que sonhou, não tem coragem de enfrentar os seus próprios medos ou os seus sentimentos! Shura você gosta do Ângelo!

- Eu não…

- Tu sim! Cansei deste jogo de gato e rato, você está tão louco por ele como ele por você, o que ele tem que não te possa fazer feliz? Um pau? Você vai trocar sua felicidade por causa disso? Seus sentimentos são tão podres ao ponto de isso ser uma complicação para tentar ser feliz?

- Mas ele é um galinha…ele não quer nada comigo além de sexo.

- Ele é um galinha? E dai Shura, antes de você o conhecer você era um humano que jurou selibato? Era puro e virgem que nunca afundou o pau em um buraco que não conhecia? Ou apenas fantasiava com o seu amor prefeito quando via as revistas porno… mas não foi por desejo de um galinha, que você quis comer o Afrodite lá? Por orgulho e vingança? No final você sentiu algum tipo de sentimentos?

- Eu…

- Não! E mesmo assim, mesmo que você se achasse apaixonado voltou a pensar nele para se aliviar? Não! Porque mesmo que fosse sexo, passou, mas seu desejo por Ângelo não! Ele aumento… ele foi evoluindo e você sabe… que está estupidamente apaixonado. Porque ele É A RAZÃO DE VOCÊ PERDER O SONO!

Fechei minha mão, suspirei e me virei de costas para ele, tremia de raiva, tremia de evidência. Eu precisava de falar com Ângelo, mas antes disso:

- Milo! Eu te odeio! Com todas as minhas forças!

- Por eu ser um crápula?

- Também, mas por me conhecer melhor que a mim mesmo... – e dito isto me dirigi à porta e ele apenas me respondeu:

- Então espero que me odeie mais ainda, vá na sala especial para os meus treinos, tem lá alguém te esperando e está ansioso para falar com você - eu virei atónico, não podia – seja sincero e espere isso dele, pessoas não são feliz em um futuro se não o tentarem construir de raízes, pessoas mudam e mais importante de tudo elas caminham juntas, não separadas.

Assenti com a cabeça e sai da sala, estufei meu peito de ar e fui para a sala especial de treino, estufei os pulmões com ar e o soltei devagar. "Que o primeiro passo seja dado".

A sala sempre ficava no fundo da academia, afinal Milo adorava ter um pouco de privacidade enquanto estava a trabalhava, acho que apenas neste aspecto eu o poderia chamar de normal. A sala era uma típica sala de dança, espelhos, barras, alguns objectos como bolas e pesos para ajudar na precisão dos movimentos, tudo natural a não ser que não era possível ver do exterior para o interior e sim o oposto, as luzes sempre foram baixam já que Milo ficava rapidamente zonzo com luzes artificiais então do lado esquerdo havia uma grande sacada para o centro da cidade e um som sistema de isolador de ruivo, já que não podemos esquecer que estamos em plena Nova York.

Abri a porta e tudo estava desligado e apagado, entrei e comecei a olhar para os lados à procura de algo naquela penumbra. Um lenço de seda passou por meus olhos e quando eu ia reclamar a voz rouca tão bem assimilada por meu cérebro o identificou e relaxei: Ângelo.

- Me solta – falei baixo, mas não me mexi. Seu corpo foi-se afastando de mim, notava isso pelo barulho de seus sapatos no taco indo em direcção e música.

Eu conhecia aquela música, mas foi ai que ele segurou a minha cintura a prendendo contra a minha, beijou minha testa e puxou minha venda parcialmente para baixo, e uma rosa vermelha fora colocada em meus lábios e seu timbre forte deixou a letra levitar pelo ar.

- Amor mio… - eu o olhava mesmo com o pouco que foi descoberto pelo lenço que ainda caia sobre meu rosto.

Ângelo legou uma mão ate minha cintura, subindo-a e a deslizando sobre meu braço para depois colocar a mão sobre meu peito, me forçando a dançar com ele. Seus movimentos demonstrava segurança, possessividade e entrega, me virou minha cintura rodou na sua e sua mão passando por meu rosto o levando até meu ombro e ele não conseguia parar de me segurar assim.

- Amor fugado, me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado. Me tienes como un perro a tus pies – e sua mão deslizou para meu rosto ao fim de o virar e quando meu desejo se ia sucumbindo o empurrei, retirando a renda.

- O que significa isto? Eu tenho-te como um cão aos meus pés? Realmente é isso que tu achas que eu tenho?

- O que queres mais que eu faça? Eu venho atrás de ti, eu fiz de tudo para poder estar perto de ti!

- E quando eu não estou? A que vai a correr abanar a calda em época de acasalamento Ângelo? – Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou novamente para mim, segurando minha perna que com o movimento me fez saltar um pouco e logo estava prensado na parede – Maldito!

- Otra ves tu boca insensata. – E seus lábios tocam os meus, eu retorqui, mas foi impossível, era tarde de mais para voltar a trás e o derrubei para o chão ficando por cima, me inclinei sobre ele, segurando seus pulsos o olhando fulminante.

- E Dite? Porque Dite também não está aqui para te ajudar?

- Porque eu não quero o Dite, porque eu não gosto do Dite… porque eu só te quero a ti, foi a ti que eu escolhi… e vou fazer de tudo… Para te provar que somos diferentes! Eu te amo! Dite está de novo rolo, não foi ele que rolou noites dentro a pensar em você fui eu… e eu... não quero! Eu não consigo! – ele me virou de novo batendo em minha coxa, forçando mais um beijo ardente e desesperado – meu amor por ti é egoísta e vagabundo… e como vagabundo eu não sei compartilhar aquilo que tenho. Quando te vi, eu te desejei, mas foi depois de te observar, de te ter que eu me descontrolei, que eu fiquei com nojo do que fazia, de como Afrodite fazia…

- Tudo isso porque? – Ele me ergueu e voltou a fazer pressão, estava enraivecido e voltou a bater minhas costas no chão, bateu minha testa na dele, suspirou e com os olhos, brilhantes? Que ele … realmente tinha este tipo de olhar? Ele continuou:

- Yo no puedo compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos, por mais voltas que dê, por mais corpos que colocasse em minha cama eu apenas notei que te amo con toda mi fe sin medida Te amo aunque estés compartido.

Fechei os olhos, não dava para fugir mais, não tinha como, ele era um íman irresistível que eu não podia nem queria mais me afastar, mesmo que desse certo ou errado eu iria tentar, segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e toquei seus lábios em um beijo tímido e sorri.

- Nunca mais precisará de dividir, eu prometo – ambos ficamo-nos a encarar e a campainha das aulas tocou dando sinal da hora da segunda aula – hoje vai lá casa jantar? – ele sorriu, passando a mão em minha cintura beijando meu peito e me olhando:

- Jantar o dono da casa? – eu gargalhei e apenas lhe respondi

- Meu amor o cachorrinho aos meus pés és tu, mas não se preocupe o seu dono cuidará muito bem de ti e te alimentará de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Acho que vou morder o meu dono – ambos rimos e eu continuei

- Isso é uma aposta?

- Assino por baixo

= OWARI =


	9. Extra  Camus e Milo

Labios Compartidos

Capitulo – Extra

**Camus POV**

Olhei para o relógio, já passava das dez da manhã, suspirei. Nem café da manhã, eu tinha conseguido tomar com Milo, isso me deixava irritado, mas todo mundo sabe como é final de ano em empresas grandes, ainda mais agregado ao ensino. Sim porque eu não me contento apenas com empresas, tenho de me atolar em trabalhos com coisas extras. Única satisfação no meio disso tudo, eu conheci Milo. Ele trabalha para mim e seus treinos também são nas minhas instalações. Tudo bem que ele é super famoso e isso dá um óptimo Marketing para mim. Isso é tudo lucro, porém não é isso que me anima, é saber que eu posso o ver quando eu quiser e/ou ele poder.

Minha agenda, abri e todas as horas eu tinha reuniões, longas e chatas. Uma brecha de quinze ou com sorte trinta minutos para ingerir algo e preparar os documentos para a próxima, parece que hoje será um dia, enjoativo, sem Milo tudo era assim enjoado. Mas tinha umas contas a ajustar com ele, à uma semana que ele foi fazer aquele trabalhado de fotos com aquele tarado do Mascara da Morte e pouco tinha falado delas, sinceramente estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Meu estômago sempre reclamava quando Milo ficava exposto assim, ainda mais com um leão esfomeado, como esse tal fotógrafo de quinta era chamado.

Me levantei em um suspiro, endireitei meus óculos de leitura, peguei as pastas com os documentos necessários, me levantei. Segui para a sala de reuniões, pedindo à minha secretária para não ser incomodado.

A manhã decorreu como esperado, maçante, tediosa e cansativa. Entrei em minha sala com o semblante fechado, como eles eram chatos, uma nova digressão para o Milo, com três meses? Ele não ficava longe de mim dois dias, agora três meses? Eu tinha de arranjar outra maneira, Ahh mais um problema, mas três meses sem o meu homem, isso eu não ia permitir ou admitir, nem que tivesse que ir com …

- Sempre com essa expressão séria, vai ficar com rugas rápido assim Kyu.

Meu sorriso se abriu, lá estava ele, sentado no sofá com a perna cruzada, suas calças negras justas com uma rasgos e umas letras pretas, uma camiseta vermelha e os cachos loiros apanhados em um rabo-de-cavalo deixando dois cachos desalinhados por seu rosto. Magnifico como sempre.

- O que você faz aqui Milo? – Me aproximei de minha secretária e vi uma sacola a peguei e senti sua mão para que me afastasse me virei e seus lábios tomaram os meus, eu sorri.

Ele prensou seu corpo no meu, sua mão passou por meu pescoço até minha nuca e a outro se apoio na mesa, eu tratei de o aproximar e ainda com os lábios próximos, se roçando aos meus eles murmurou: vim te almoçar; meu sorriso apenas se alargou assim que mordisquei seu lábio inferior sua língua passou pelos meus e nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em um beijo cálido e calmo.

Pouco depois nos afastamos sabíamos que tínhamos pouco tempo e mesmo que Milo fosse um poço insaciável de sexo, ele sempre se preocupava mais com minha saúde do que com ele mesmo. Sabia que ele sempre fazia de tudo para estar comigo e tudo era motivo para isso. Nem nas férias ele ia viajar ou ia-se divertir, como ele dizia "meu passatempo preferido é te observar". Eu gostava disso, de sua dedicação, sua ternura e seu amor por mim, tão sublime.

- Vamos comer o quê, então? Mas tem de ser rápido porque…

- Nem pense nisso, você está com olheiras… e eu não quero meu homem assim. Com esse ar esgotado, isso porque ontem você aterrou na cama, em cima de mim enquanto estávamos no inicio de algo… - ele me bateu na cabeça como se eu fosse uma criança a ser repreendida pela mãe – isso por me ter deixado na mão, literalmente!

Ri, segurando a mão direita dele a levando aos lábios beijando-a, para depois o puxar para mim e tomar seus lábios devagar. Sim era minha forma de pedir desculpas e remediar aquele bico adorável em seus lábios.

Fomos em um restaurante perto do escritório com comida tradicional, nada muito arrojado, Milo não apenas para sua segurança, mas para evitar escândalos acabávamos sempre por ir naqueles restaurantes mais familiares e ocupávamos sempre os locais mais afastados.

Milo sempre andava com roupas recatadas, como se fosse uma pessoa normal e não um rock star, usava boné e óculos escuros, sempre foi assim. Não que ele não gostasse das fãs ou as desrespeitasse, nada disso, ele as adorava e o club de fãs dele sempre se encontravam com ele antes de depois de um espectáculo. Ele as considerava muito. Mas eu concorda que nossos momentos eram isso mesmo, nossos, nem que fosse como agora estava a ser um simples almoço rápido.

Foi exactamente isso que se tornou, rápido, porém como todos os momentos com Milo eram intenso, românticos e inesquecíveis. Ele não deixava sombra de duvida do quanto me amava e eu mesmo sendo um ser frio e calculista, ia na sua onda sempre embriagante.

Me despedi dele com um beijo na bochecha e segui para o escritório com forçar revigoradas. Milo seguiu para uma entrevista na rádio, depois tinha um monte de coisas programas, na realidade pensando bem, ele nem deveria estar nesta área da cidade… como é que… sua peste, quero só ver o que você prometeu à minha secretária de presente. Hunf! Irritantemente fofo, foi o único adjectivo que me surgiu entrei no meu escritório e olhei a sacola que estava lá me aproximei dela pegando o que estava lá, fiquei apreensivo.

Nele havia uma foto a preto e branco com pouco iluminação apenas a visão de uma pele lipida, clara e brilhante; Milo estava de costas sobre o sofá como se sentado sobre as coxas, olhava para trás, seus cabelos parcialmente caídos sobre suas costas indo em, engoli seco, ao percorrer as mesma e chegando à base meu nome perto de seu coxis escrito como uma tatuagem ao lado dos vários chupões que lhe fizera naquela noite por plena vingança, e finalmente aquele tecido deixando uma parte de suas grossas coxas visíveis assim como o inicio daquela divindade que era sua bunda.

Apertei meu próprio membro com força para me acalmar e peguei no cartão que estava sobre a mesa, meu lábio estava a ser mordido e eu já não sabia se engolia saliva ou um pouco de sangue… meu Milo, que filho-da… hunf delicioso!

" _Te espero em minha casa, 20:30. Não jante e muito menos se atrase ou terei de te castigar._

_Com amor, _

_Seu Milo."_

Ri alto e pensei seriamente que talvez valeria muito a pena realmente me atrasar nem que fosse pelo menos um minutos, Milo odiava minha pontualidade, mas foi ai que eu li.

"_P.S.: Castigo: Greve de sexo por três meses!"_

Porra, me fodi! Como é que eu ia conseguir programar a minha agenda para, ai Milo tu és muito sem noção, seu traste mimado! Peguei o que necessitava, já estava separado mesmo e foi com esse sorriso bobo que nunca deixava meu rosto, bastava Milo entrar um pouco no meu dia, para seguir para mais uma tarde de reuniões.

**Milo POV**

Entrei em casa com um número infinito de sacolas nas duas mãos, debaixo do braço e na boca, sim eu tinha de conseguir fazer o que queria e iria conseguir, com certeza. Se é um dia especial para eu estar a carregar isto tudo? Claro que é! Não Camus não faz anos, não também não é dia de namoro, nem aniversário AHH parem de perguntas. É especial porque eu queria que fosse especial e para mim isso já basta para ser especial, ahh, fiz nó na cabeça.

Coloquei as sacolas sobre a cozinha, suspirei e abri o livro de comida típica francesa. Sim o meu homem é francês, se não acreditam tentei-lhe dar um beijo e tirem a dúvida. Esqueçam, vocês não precisam de tirar dúvida nenhuma, por alguma razão ele é o MEU homem, sabem o que isso quer dizer? Determinante possessivo… e eu sou proprietário de tudo, lábios, olhos, cabelos, pele, costas, hummm coxas, huuuummm bunda…e parou! Suas mentes pervertidas! Não comecem já a ter ideias, ai ai.

Como eu estava a pensar, NOSSO JANTAR. Pois é, eu rolei outro dia para me decidir, tinha de ser típico e isso dá um trabalho desgraçado, porque Camus é um esquisito nesse tipo de assunto. E no vinho… pior que shopaholic em época de saldos! Tem as safras, os terrenos combinados à é o caraio a quatro e ainda não pode ser o mesmo vinho para carne e peixe, não depende da acidez da comida, do tempero. Sabem, acho que a escolha mais fácil da vida dele foi mesmo eu, afinal eu sou uma delícia, como ele iria recusar. Gargalhei com meu próprio pensamento. Acho que o melhor é me colocar em cima da mesa e falar "meu corpo está pronto, vire canibal e me coma" e no final ainda tem leitinho para ajudar na digestão.

Milo se concentre! Achei finalmente, abri na página da receita que queria, Fricassê de frango, uma receita tipicamente francesa e fácil, porque diga-se de passagem eu sou uma nódoa na cozinha. E para pelo menos acertar no vinho, fiz um charme básico para o carinha de lá que para minha sorte ele é quase tão esquisito quanto Camus.

Pronto o frango agora precisa de arrefecer. Eu vou adornar a casa, comprei um monte de incensos de cheiros suaves, velas, afinal os quadros que eu tinha feito com as fotos de Ângelo já estava prontos e pendurados estrategicamente pela casa e a que mandei no meu quarto. Cocei atrás das costas, a tatuagem estava me irritando a camada de tinta extra estava saindo. Será que ele ia gostar? Bem eu sou uma estrela de rock então minhas fãs e meus fãs adoram-me tocar, mas meu corpo e tudo de mim pertence a ele. AHH como eu odeio ter estas pancas de pessoa estupidamente apaixonada, mas mesmo que seja lamentável esse é um facto.

Vocês devem estar a pensar que é algo ridículo e irracional fazer isso, principalmente com um namorado, uma pessoa que pode sair de minha vida. Pois é, mas ele nunca sairá de meu coração. Ele marcou a minha existência, minha vida e ver ela virar de ponta cabeça.

Prontinho está tudo como eu quero, os candeeiros ligados em luz baixa, as velas, o incenso. Está tudo tão meloso, fiz uma careta e fui desfiar o frango para terminar o prato e tudo estava pronto, faltavam dez minutos para a hora prevista. Ele já, já estaria ai, minha barriga dói, minhas pernas não param de mexer e o meu coração de palpitar. Mesmo estando com ele todos os dias eu sempre fico assim, ansioso de antecipação.

**Camus – POV**

Entrei em casa de Milo, felizmente eu tinha as chaves para qualquer emergência, sim somos praticamente casados. Ele deveria estar uma fera comigo, quando liguei o meu celular tinha vinte e uma chamadas de Milo no celular, sete ligações na secretária da empresa. Eu estava tão ferrado. Abri a porta, estranhei estar tudo parcialmente apagado, caminhei até à sala quando me deparei com a cena, Milo estava dormindo de braços cruzados na mesa o telefone em sua mão e uma lista de hospitais ao seu lado. Suspirei e olhei a mesa, lírios brancos, sorri de canto, minhas flores favoritas, olhando em volta sentindo o cheiro de incenso, as velas estavas apagadas já derretidas. Suspirei, é acho que aparecer quatro horas e meia depois do combinado foi demais, passei a mão pelos cabelos dele beijando sua face, senti o rosto húmido ele continuava a chorar ainda?

- KYUUU – me assustei, dando um passo para trás e se levantou rápido, deixando a cadeira cair se lançando contra mim ele chorava compulsivamente batendo sobre meu peito, não conseguia dizer nada além de chorar. Apenas consegui ter uma reacção o abraçar pela cintura o puxando para mim e falando com a voz mais doce que eu consegui:

- Pardon, mon ange, pardon. Je vais bien, tout va bien

- EU TE ODEIO! MUITO, MUito, muito… - Segurei seu rosto, seus olhos cristalinos choroso, seu rosto vermelho, me inclinei e tomei seus lábios com os meus. Ele era tão perfeito, tão fácil sem mim. Eu queria protege-lo, conforta-lo.

Nossos lábios se acariciavam lentamente por vários segundo enquanto suas lágrimas cessavam aos poucos, seus braços foram até minha nuca segurando um pouco meus cabelos, minha língua pediu passagem e prontamente fora dada passagem. Explorei cada recanto de sua boca, mesmo que eu já a tivesse decorado, sempre tinha um sabor que era viciante, tudo em Milo era um vício, minha droga e meu antídoto.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, meu corpo tremia. Se havia algo que eu não conseguia lidar na minha ida, era com as lágrimas de Milo, inútil, era pouco para o sentimento de podridão que eu sentia. Mas quando eu estava perdido, como sempre ele me salvava.

Comecei a caminhar, ainda com o corpo dele encostado ao meu, ele murmurou algo como "a comida". Como ele poderia pensar em comer em uma hora destas, sempre preocupado comigo, idiota.

Nosso beijo começou a aumentar assim que eu respondi: "começarei pela sobremesa hoje" e ele sorriu entre a dança que nossas línguas faziam, um ponto para mim naquela noite e meus lábios foram o espelho dos seus. Levei minha mão até sua camisa a puxando para baixo, sentindo os primeiros botões da mesma ceder e quase a contra gosto me apartei de seus lábios, beijei sua bochecha, ergui seu queixo e fui fazendo o trilho até seu ombro desnudo com a ponta de meu nariz intercalando com meus lábios em beijos de adoração.

Sua pele era quente, assim como ele, minhas mãos puxavam o tecido para baixo, na tentativa frustrada que o rasgar, subi as mãos pela cintura dele o apertando para mim. Senti minhas costas sendo acariciadas pelo colchão e Milo sobre mim, segurei sua cintura e o virei, me levantei e ele ficou indignado me olhando e fui na cozinha. Gelo, era o único que conseguia pensar.

Pouco depois voltei com um copo fundo cheio de cubos de gelo. Coloquei um na boca e Milo já se arrepiou por inteiro, ambos sabíamos de sua fobia por gelo. E ele já na ponta da cama, ele fugiu e eu ri olhava para mim, seu rosto tinha uma expressão maliciosa, assim como a minha.

- Onde você vai com isso?

Eu apenas sorri e puxei seu pé retirando seu sapato, minha língua passava furiosamente por aquele objecto, eu já salivava e ele já retirava a camisa por completo, passando a mão em seu próprio corpo se arranhando e gemendo baixo. Meu Milo voltou!

O virei de costas, ele reclamou como sempre. Milo tinha sensibilidade extrema naquele local. Empinei sua bunda, enquanto minhas mãos começavam a retirar o seu cinto com perícia e minha boca ainda com a água em estado sólido começando a deslizar por sua nuca. Meu quadril roçava no seu, larguei o gelo que escorregou elegantemente por sua pele cada vez mais quente, ri como esperado Milo inclinou-se mais para trás, abri suas nádegas e um gemido louco foi ouvido, peguei o cubo, antes dele cair e ri mais uma vez.

Passei o resto de gelo por sua entrada, colocando o resto em seu interior, mordi a sua nuca depois de uma pequena estocada. Peguei em outro cubo de gelo, lambi novamente e minha língua foi passando por suas costas colocando agora o cubo de gelo inteiro, mais um grito. Já vos tinha dito que os gemidos de Milo eram como uma melodia divina? E os gritos de tesão faziam eu ter vários orgasmos auditivos?

O empurrei para a cabeceira da cama e afastei mais um pouco suas nádegas, coloquei outro cubo de gelo na boca e passei por suas bolas enquanto meu dedos rebolava em suas entrada que pulsava por mim.

Puxei o seu membro para trás, o gelo, seu membro quente, seu quadril a rebolar, suas súplicas. Milo sabia como chamar por mim… minha boca abocanhou por completo seu membro e mais cubos de gelo foram introduzidos nele. Ele me puxou e eu o afastei. Ele me puxou de novo. Retirei meu cinto das calças me inclinei para ele, segurei suas mãos e o prendi na cama com protestos e xingamentos. Eu apenas conseguia rir de seu corpo a rebolar para se tentar soltar, eu acho que esta criatura não tem a noção de como é uma tentação divina.

Deslizei minha língua por sua coluna abri um pouco suas nádegas e a agua do gelo estava a começar a querer sair, ele gemia e minha língua começou a beber de seu gosto interno. Minha língua passava perto de sua entrada onde o liquido escorria, ele subia e descia o quadril para eu ir onde ele mais queria, eu recusava, ainda não.

Insano, quente, explosivo são apenas pequenas palavras que eu conseguia definir meu homem naquela altura, ele me xingava e implorava ao mesmo tempo e quando minha língua atendeu seu pedido, minha mão teve de ir a seu falo apertando com força sua glande, o impedindo de atingir seu auge.

- PUTA QUE PARIU CAMUS! QUER ME VER LOUCO?

- Insano, sim… Milo?

- Hunf?

- Posso-te comer? – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e sua resposta veio rápida e directa "Só se for agora".

Abri suas nádegas novamente deixei a saliva escorrer e dei um tapa na sua entrada, meus dedos firmes batendo nela fazendo ricochete e ele salivou em antecipação, sua língua para fora como um cachorro tentando lamber algo na sua frente que não existia, dei outro e sua entrada pulsava, chamava por mim me coloquei um pouco para trás peguei seu cabelo e o estuquei, firme, seco e de uma única vez.

Parei um pouco, mas o corpo dele não, ele entrava e saía rapidamente de meu membro com uma velocidade bastante alta, eu gemia alto, lhe dando um tapa na bunda, sentimento de vitória e balbuciando um "Seu masoquista insano".

- SE VOCE OUSAR PARAR EU TE MATO! VAI LOGO E ME FODE MAIS RAPIDO!

Outro tapa foi ouvido e minha marca ficou, não apenas a da mão, mas também a do chupão que lhe dei no pescoço e respondi " Seu desejo é uma ordem, mestre". Seu corpo tremeu intensamente e meus movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais rápidos, velozes e insanos.

Minhas unhas arranhavam sua pele levemente mais morena que a minha, meus lábios tentavam em vão segurar os gemidos que estavam presos em minha garganta, enquanto os chupões eram distribuídos por seu corpo. O virei, eu necessitava de sua boca, necessitava de ver seus olhos repletos de tesão calmando meu nome em pedidos mudos já que sua boca estava preocupada em gemer frases desconexas.

Desamarrei seus pulso da cama, coloquei suas pernas sobre meus ombros o penetrando mais fundo, minha mão foi na dele entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele, levando até meu coração para ele o sentir pulsante, se não fosse sempre assim o estado de meu coração quando estava com Milo eu iria para o hospital porque certamente taquicardia eu tinha. Beijei sua mão, depois seus lábios, segurei seu corpo e em segundo depois gozamos.

Ambos respirávamos sôfregos, cai sobre o peito de Milo o beijando sobre o seu coração. O olhei e me estiquei para beijar seu queixo.

- Je t'aime mon ange, pardon pour aujourd'hui. – Sai de dentro dele, ouvindo o reclamar com um sorriso vitorioso de satisfação em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem Camus, eu também, mas …

- Mas ? – o puxei para meu corpo brincando com seus cabelos ouvindo ambos os estômagos a roncar.

- Três meses de abstinência a partir de amanhã

- MAS… - olhei o relógio e sorri.

- Porque está sorrindo? – Puxou minha bochecha, não gostando de meu ar.

- Ainda tenho 22 horas para te deixar tão arrombado que não vai conseguir andar por três meses mesmo.

Eu ri da expressão de medo dele, ele se levantava para fugir de mim, segurei sua mão o fazendo cair sobre mim, meus olhos vibravam de desejo e possessividade, sim uma pequena vingança pessoal que sabia que Milo não iria resistir mais que dois dias e com ele perto de mim, me inclinei com um tom frio, sádico e autoritário apenas murmurei.

- Que o jogo comece.

= OWARI =


End file.
